Don't Cry
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: Xehanort is on a quest with his crew, the Organization, to find the Fountain of Youth. They've got all they need save for a Mermaid's tear. But, only a Merman seems to be caught in their traps, and getting them to produce tears is much harder. AkuRoku
1. I Need A Mermaid

**Daughter Of The Revolution: Yeah . . . sorry for making another story, but this was stuck in my head for some odd reason, and I haven't seen On Stranger Tides for a while XD**

**So yeah, I thought this might be an interesting idea if no one's used it (I don't know 'cause I haven't really looked, so sorry if someone has and I'm stealing ideas D:) anyways, but yeah, I don't know if I'll update this as quickly as my _Nothing But Animals_ story, but if people like it . . . well . . . you get the idea :)**

**Tell me if I should continue if you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong> Xehanort is looking for the Fountain of Youth. On his quest to become immortal he brings along his crew, otherwise known as the Organization, to help him accomplish this feat. But . . . there are certain 'key' objects he must obtain first before he can move forward—like two silver chalices, a map, and a Mermaid's tear. What's this? They only have a Mer_man_, and they are _especially_ harder to produce emotion from? Well—they better get to work in making him cry then.

* * *

><p>Xehanort smiled to himself as he looked down at the map in his hands. He was even more pleased as he turned his head to the right to see, sitting there like trophies, the two silver chalices he also needed for this ritual. Now, as his eyes scanned back over to the map in his lap, he and his crew were on their way to Whitecap Bay, where Mermaids be.<p>

It was the last thing he needed. The tears of a Mermaid. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do with them when he got them, but he was sure the answers would unfold once everything came together.

"LAND HOOOO! ! !"

Xehanort took his amber eyes off the map and glanced upward from where he had heard the voice come from. Even though he was in his Captain's quarters he could still hear the shouts coming from above on poop deck. So, folding the map back he placed in inside his jacket and stood up, taking up his hat in hand and exiting his room.

As he climbed the ladders up to the poop deck the noises were becoming more and more louder. His crew must be overly excited, he figured. It had taken them some time to obtain the map and two chalices, so why wouldn't they be? Some had died along the way, but these lucky 13 survived so they should feel honored, honored that they were going to witness history being made.

It is said no one has yet to make it to the Fountain of Youth. Some might have journeyed there, yes, but none has ever drunken of that blessed water. Just at the thought, Xehanort licked his lips and smirked. He was going to be the first.

"Captain! Captain!" came one of Xehanort's crewmembers, all smiles as the dirty blonde waved excitedly at his Captain. "We're here! We're finally here!"

"I can see that," Xehanort nodded softly before stepping over towards the railing. "Is that Whitecap Bay?"

"It's gotta be!" the same crewmember replied, shaking his head like a hyper child.

Xehanort took out his map and looked at the drawing of the bay. Sure enough, the longitude and latitude were correct, so were the curves of the land, but there was one important thing it had to have to make sure it indeed was Whitecap Bay.

"There it is," Xehanort whispered as he grinned, his eyes darting towards the old lighthouse that had been built some hundred years ago.

"I knew it!" the crewmember next to him exclaimed. "I could feel it in my bones!"

"Well done, Demyx," Xehanort replied, turning to the lad and patting him on the back. "But you best be returning to the nest so you can spot those Mermaids."

"You're right!" Demyx gasped, his blue-green eyes widening as he quickly turned and jumped back onto the rigging so he could climb back into the crow's nest.

Xehanort sighed and chuckled before turning back towards the cove. This was it, and they were so close.

"Captain," came the voice of his First Mate, making Xehanort turn to look at his nephew, Xemnas.

"Yes, Xemnas?" Xehanort asked, looking at his relative with the same set of eyes.

"Should we drop anchor here?" the tanned man asked, "We don't want the Mermaids to ruin the ship while we walk the lands."

"Yes, drop anchor, but tell the crew we'll be taking boats out to the bay," Xehanort replied, placing his gloved hands behind his back.

"What?" Xemnas questioned. "But . . . we've all heard the tales of sailors being dragged to their death and most don't even want to set foot in—"

"_I_ am your Captain, and you will do as _I_ order," Xehanort replied, unafraid of insubordination. He knew his entire crew feared him, and it was good that they did. What else did he have, if not fear, holding his crew back from mutiny?

"Aye, aye, sir." Xemnas inclined his head before turning and fetching the Boatswain to give the crew their orders.

"Yes, this day looks promising," Xehanort nodded to himself as he looked at the bay and then turned to look at his crew, the ones left from his larger one of more than 100. "Let us see what the night will bring."

* * *

><p>Turning over on the sand where he lay, Axel let out a sigh. He could say he was officially bored from having nothing to do, but that didn't stop the smile that crept on his face from feeling the comfortable seaweed under him. He may be bored, but at least he was comfortable.<p>

"Brother, brother!"

All-too-soon inbound his little sister, nearly jumping on his chest, making sure her big brother turned his attention on her.

"Syrena?" Axel questioned, opening one emerald eye to stare down at his little sister who was sprawled out all over his torso, her tail wrapping around his own. "What is it that's got you so excited?"

"It's sisters," she replied, pointing out of Axel's cavern towards the reef where the rest of their sisters had gathered. "They're saying humans have arrived."

"Again?" Axel asked, lifting his head and taking his sister in his arms before sitting up and looking down at the brunette. "Didn't we get some last year?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her pink lips pursing as she thought back on it.

"Damn, why won't they just leave our bay alone, hm?" Axel smiled down at his cute sister who just shrugged.

"We just happen to live near the Fountain," Syrena replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Axel scoffed, scooting his sister off his lap before flipping his fin and starting out towards the reef where the rest of his sisters met.

The moment they came in site he could catch their whispers about the human creatures. Of course he caught a few nasty words about the intruders by a few sisters that were always known to have the worst of tempers. Axel chuckled to himself as he caught their attention and quickly the murmurs and whispers silenced as he came towards his sisters and took a seat among them.

"Oh, no sisters, please, don't stop because of me," Axel smiled, flicking his wrist to signal for them to continue.

"But brother," a sister with red hair like his own, started. "These concerns shouldn't matter you."

"Yes," another spoke up, and it was during this time as she spoke up that Syrena swam up to her brother and placed herself next to him. "You needn't concern yourselves with them, brother. We will take care of them, just like the last ones."

"If you want to," Axel replied, letting out a sigh as he leant against the coral he sat against, a little more rough than sand. "But is it wrong for your dear brother to listen in on to what you're going to do with them?"

"No," another sister answered. "But we don't want to bore you."

"I'm already bored out of my mind," Axel let out a sigh, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand and giving Syrena a playful nudge, thus making the young Mermaid giggle. "Plus, why do you girls get to have all the fun in getting rid of the intruders? I've never once got to take part in the action."

"It's because you don't have to," another sister spoke up, Axel had 100's of sisters actually.

"Yes, another spoke up. "No need to get your hands dirty. If you wish for us to provide you entertainment, we will."

"You talking about the dead bodies you brought me last year?" Axel asked. "The ones you strung up at my cavern to let me watch slowly rot? Not much fun in that."

"We don't want you to get hurt, brother," a blonde sister spoke up, the black-haired Mermaid next to her nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"You saying I'm easily hurt?" Axel asked, a slight growl in his tone. He knew his sisters well and often or not he knew they might speak about a weakness they assumed he had just because he did not partake in their 'drownings'.

"No, no!" the blonde said, waving her slender hands before her. "Look at Mira, here." At that all eyes were on a dark haired Mermaid who bore some of the worst battle scars from their previous encounter with humans. "Her skin is marred and beautiful scales shredded. We do not wish this upon you brother."

Axel inhaled before looking down at his slender pail arms that mixed in-between of milky white skin and fiery red scales. Again, Axel knew his sisters well. They adored his fiery scales and strong tale. Every day, whichever sister saw him, they always complimented his appearance and it was true . . . he's seen the scaring of his sisters caused by those human beings, but he couldn't say or not that they deserved it because he knew the aggression of his sisters over this cove—especially after their mother and father passed away.

Still, they were his beautiful sisters and he didn't like seeing some come back with such horrendous wounds—or, some just not come back at all. Of course no dead sister went missing. They would eventually sink to the bottom of the bay and his sisters would find and bury each of them, making sure all were accounted for, and all were.

Axel may have well over a 100 sisters, but they were slowly declining since the humans had discovered the Fountain of Youth, not only that, but their bay was the closest to the Fountain and so most would sail their hulking ships right into their home, without even caring on trespassing. Over and over, his sisters would fight to keep them away, and thus earning a nasty reputation. Because of their aggression, their bay had earned years of peace, but nothing lasts forever and soon more humans came in search for the Fountain.

"So, when will you attack?" Axel asked, looking at all of his sisters.

All looked amongst each other and soon the whispers and murmurs began anew, this time they were lower, making sure their only brother was kept out of the plots, seeing how they thought he needn't any part in this. With an almost silent growl Axel brought his tail up before swiping it down, causing a powerful rush of waters towards his often-annoying sisters.

"Answer when I ask, sisters!" Axel demanded, making sure they knew who was boss—whether he participated in their little hunts or not Axel was still the Merman of this bay, and so would be respected.

"Sorry, brother," they apologized, each bowing their heads before Axel saw it fit for them to raise them.

"Whatever. Just stop your whispering will ya? It's annoying," Axel murmured. Syrena, next to him, only giggled. The young pink-tailed always found it amusing when her brother became the hothead his color of hair depicted him out to be.

"This very night, we will strike," one spoke up.

"So, you're suspecting they'll be in the water?" Axel asked, looking at his sister.

"They usually are," she said.

"You know," Axel chuckled, bringing his index finger up to chew on the joint. "If you keep this up, the humans shall suspect that they know how to lure you girls out."

"Let them think what they want," another spoke up.

"It will teach them to fear us," another replied.

"Yeah!" Syrena suddenly spoke up, surprising most, even Axel, since she was the youngest of their family. "This is our bay anyway!"

"Well, well, she's got bite in her after all," Axel chuckled, nudging his beloved little sister in the rubs, just below her newly developing breasts. "I knew there was a shark in ya, Syrena."

"Stop it, stop it!" she giggled, wriggling away from her brother for a moment, just so she could breathe.

Axel only giggled along with her, that is, until he noticed the glares of his other sisters.

"What?" he asked. He never liked it when they stared at him like this.

"We suppose Syrena is your favorite sister," they spoke up, harsh eyes on their brother and their youngest sister who quickly took cover behind her big brother.

"Ladies, ladies, I never said that," Axel chuckled, knowing that they were getting into _this_ argument again.

"Actions speak louder than words, brother," the all but nearly hissed at him.

"That's true, but she's the baby of the family," Axel explained, poking his little sister in the ribs, causing the girl to wriggle again before twirling around him and settling in his lap where his arms came and openly wrapped around her. "Father mated to his twin sister."

"So," the spoke up again. "She was his favorite, as Syrena is yours."

"Really guys?" Axel chuckled, finding their jealousy amusing, all because they were competing over him. "Look at Syrena." To show his point, Axel took the girl under her arms and held her up like some infant. "She's nothing but skin and bones. Why would I mate her?"

"Uh! So are you, brother!" Syrena defended, wiggling out of her brother's grasp by whacking him in the face with her smaller tail and swimming off to her sisters where they would pet her hair.

"Alright, enough of that," Axel groaned, rubbing his sore jaw from where his little bold sister had smote him. "When the time comes I may or may not pick one of you."

"Surely not a maid from the other coves!" one sister protested, soon getting her other sisters to protest as well.

"I never said that either," Axel groaned. "You're putting words into my mouth . . . so troublesome you lot are."

"We're your sisters," Syrena spoke up with a giggle as one of her sisters braided a shell into one of her brunette locks. "We're supposed to be possessive over our only brother."

"Well then . . ." Axel narrowed his eyes and smiled the smile of a Cheshire-catfish. "I'll just have to mate a human to get you over that."

That seemed to do it. All at once his 100+ sisters rose and began shouting obscurities over the idea, while Axel was left to roll around and laugh at them. He loved them all to death, that was for sure, but they could get carried away sometimes. Being the only male, he knew and he often wondered how his father did this.

In Merfolk society only one male is born to a bay/cove, a family. They're always born first to a couple and then the purses produced afterwards are all female. In a cove the male is always to mate a sister and thus start the cycle over, though once a single sister has been chosen as mate then the others are sent out into the open sea to live out the remainder of their days.

That was probably one of the reasons why Axel's sisters fought so much for his affection. Their bay, Whitecap Bay, was a nice place, nicer than the others, and it was their home, where they had grown up. No one wanted to part with that. So Axel was stuck with wanting to keep his sisters safe and not have them go out into the open sea, but also that of tradition, where he would pick a sister to mate to and start his own family in the bay. So the thought of staying single dwelled heavily on him, but he knew his sisters would all pitch a fit if they found out, seeing how if he died then the cove would whither away with no heirs.

All those thoughts aside, Axel still couldn't shake the boredom, so, with or without his sisters go-ahead, he'd figure he'd check out their human drownings when night fell.

* * *

><p>"Roxas."<p>

"Aye, sir?" Roxas looked up at whom he had come to know as the Boatswain, the one in charge bossing lower-deck men, like himself, around.

The man had an ugly 'X' scar plastered on his face from previous battles for those chalices, or was it the map? Either way, Roxas could barely stand looking at the man for more than 2 seconds. Even more so when he suddenly grinned at him in that eerie kind of way as he said—

"You're going in the boats tonight."

Roxas felt his blood run cold. He could see it in Saïx's amber eyes that his face had gone pale, especially by the way the man smirked at him. Roxas knew he could see him licking his dry lips, trying to get the protesting words out before it was too late. He knew Saïx had seen it too many times to catch it before it happened, and just as he patted his shoulder and said those two words of no returning, Roxas knew he was doomed.

"Captain's orders," Saïx stated as he walked off, readying to deliver the message to the other unlucky few.

Roxas didn't know how long he was standing there, on the beach like that, but he was pretty sure it was a long time. Long enough to nearly be tackled by a sobbing Demyx who, no doubtingly, received the same news of him.

"Ohho, Roxas, it's not fair!" the dirty blonde sniffed, rubbing his nose and eyes.

"D-Demyx?" Suddenly, Roxas was thrust back into the real world. "Are you alright?"

"No!" the older boy nearly shouted. "The stupid Boatswain, Saïx, told me I was going to be live bait tonight!"

Roxas sighed as he ran a hand through his golden spikes before patting his good friend on the back.

"Well, someone's got to do it," Roxas replied, trying his best to make light of the very dark and grim situation.

"I know that, but why us?" Demyx asked. "Have we not been loyal to Captain? Why would he want to get rid of us like this? !"

"Whoever said that, Demyx?" Roxas shook his head. "We're some of the most loyal shipmates around."

"Yeah, but," Demyx sniffed, looking like some kicked puppy as he gazed at the shorter blonde. "We've lost so many, and . . . now that there's only 13, plus Cap'n, left. You'd think—you'd think we couldn't afford to lose anymore."

"And you're exactly right," Roxas nodded. "We haven't come this far to die. We're so close to the Fountain of Youth, Demyx, that we're practically drinking it right now."

"You're right . . . I suppose," Demyx slowly nodded before he inhaled a sharp breath. "But I still don't wanna be drowned by Mermaids!"

Roxas froze once again at the mere thought of those demons of the deep. He had heard stories, oh so many stories of them. Some just recently as well . . . about how they'd lure in an unsuspecting victim to their watery grave.

"Have you heard the tales about them, Roxas?" Demyx asked, looking and finding the shorter seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Aye, I have," Roxas slowly nodded before blinking and looking out into the bay. "If I would have known about them when I was younger then I would have never gone out to sea from sheer fear of the unknown depths."

"I hear you," Demyx nodded. "But, on a brighter note, I've heard that Mermaids are more beautiful than even the most beautiful of humans. Did you know that?"

"Can't say I did," Roxas replied.

"I suppose you're right," Demyx said. "In judging you'd have to see both, and I've seen some pretty women in my day, from all the places we've been to. If we see a Mermaid, I'll be sure to judge."

"Just don't let that judging be your last thoughts," Roxas said, turning a worrying eye to his friend. "I've heard that sometimes a sailor won't even known they've drowned yet because their eyes are eternally fixated on the angelic face of a Mermaid."

"Eeehh, creepy," Demyx shuddered before he and Roxas turned at the sound of a whistle.

"Alright, listen up!" Xemnas, the first mate, called out, getting the entire crew's attention. "Night will be on us sooner than we think. I want those who were ordered to get in the boats to shove off already while Xigbar, and Xaldin go up to the lighthouse and fill the lantern with the whale's fat we brought along. Now I don't like to repeat myself twice, so get a move on!"

After the last word left Xemnas' mouth, the rest of the crew were hurrying around. Those designated as the live bait quickly took hold of the nets and their boats, while the others came up to Xemnas and the Captain.

"Do you have enough, Xigbar?" Xehanort asked, looking at his Second Mate.

"Probably enough and then some," Xigbar replied, his sole eye going to the bags of whale fat he and his partner had. "I'd say all this was probably once a whole whale."

"It just might have been," Xemnas chided in. "Now get you're asses up that lighthouse!"

"Aye, aye!" the two replied before darting off towards the old tower.

"Now, you two." Xemnas turned to the other two who were selected for another very important task. "Marluxia, and Larxene, do you have the harpoons needed with you?"

"We do, right here," Marluxia smirked as he turned to his partner who held them up, showing them to their bosses.

"Good, now, set them up next to the lighthouse. Xigbar and Xaldin will illuminate your targets when night comes so you'll have no worries in missing," Xemnas replied.

"Missing, us?" Larxene scoffed before cackling like a witch. "We'll have us a Mermaid in no time."

"I sure hope so," Xehanort spoke up. "I've grown impatient these last few years. Finding the map and chalices were challenging enough. Make sure she's alive will you? I know you like to kill at first shot, but please—do it for your Captain."

"Aye, aye, sir," they both replied in unison.

* * *

><p>It was dark . . . so dark that not even the moon was out. Roxas looked up at the skies to see clouds rolling in the way of the moon's beams. Hell, not even Xigbar and Xaldin had set up that lantern in the lighthouse yet, so it was safe to assume he and the other specially selected were a little more than nervous in sitting out in the middle of the bay and just waiting to get drowned.<p>

"Hey, you doing alright, Xion?" Roxas turned to his right to see the raven-haired girl hugging her knees to her chest.

"What?" she looked at him with frightened blue eyes before bowing her head again. "Oh, yeah."

"Liar," Roxas stated.

"Shut up," she muttered, her lips barely moving as she spoke.

"We're all a little nervous, alright?" Roxas patted her on the back, and then turned to the others whose boat was touching his. "Dem, Zex, Lux, how are you guys doing?"

"Same as you," came Zexion's reply with an exasperated sigh.

"So . . . you guys think we'll see any Mermaids?" Roxas asked, quietly clapping his hands together—someone had to start talking or else they'd all go insane.

"Suppose we will," Luxord spoke up, turning everyone's attention towards him. "What will you all do?"

"I still don't believe they exist," Zexion said, turning his nose up at the topic.

"Of _course_ you don't." Demyx turned to his friend as he rolled his eyes. "Why are you still with us again on our search for the _mythical_ Fountain of Youth?"

"I survived. Simple as that," Zexion stated with a slight roll of his shoulders.

"I believe they're real," Demyx muttered.

"You believe _everything's_ real. From Father Christmas, to the elves that live in your shoe," Zexion detested.

"Hey! No making fun of the elves, alright. They're sensitive to the name calling," Demyx pouted.

"I have to go with Zexion sometimes," Roxas said. "Sometimes your beliefs are too ridiculous, Demyx."

"Stop laughing!" Demyx growled.

"Will you guys shut up!"

Everyone turned to see Xion, staring at them all, wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf.

"Xion?" Roxas questioned.

"Just . . . be quiet okay," she whispered, bringing her trembling lips back to her knees.

"Is she alright?" Luxord asked.

"I'll ask," Roxas said, motioning for him to wait for a solid answer as he attempted to scoot closer to his crewmate. "Xion, is—is everything alright?"

"No," she said. "My . . . my sister, Naminé had married an adventurous husband. He wanted to find all the wonders of the world and the Fountain of Youth was one of them. She would—she would write me letters about their journeys and how they had made it to Florida where the Fountain was said to be. They had docked at a bay, unknown to them."

By now, everything was silent, well, all but Demyx's constant gulps in suspense.

"It was Whitecap Bay and that night my sister's husband went missing. Last she had heard of him was a splash in the water. He never came back up."

Xion buried her face in her knees before exhaling, trying to calm herself.

"Maaaan, now I want to go back to shore," Demyx whimpered.

"Captain will have our heads if we do," Luxord stated.

"I know," Demyx grumped.

All five nearly jumped out of their skin once a great light shown about them. Darting around they then noticed that their crewmates had managed to handle the lighthouse, pointing the giant lantern their way.

"Sheesh, don't scare me like that," Demyx gasped, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry about the scare guys!" came a call from Xigbar from the lighthouse. "Xaldin just couldn't seem to find a match, heh!"

"That wasn't funny!" Demyx was quick to protest, standing up in the boat and shaking his fist at them.

All they heard from shore was the howling laughter of their shipmates and it only set them more on edge as they now waited in the spotlight, just waiting for the 'show'.

"I still don't like being live bait," Demyx grumped, crossing his arms and sitting back down next to Luxord and Zexion.

"Deal with it," Luxord replied. "We're here now, nothing any much of us can do about it."

"Well . . . where are they? !" Demyx nearly bounced out of his seat in impatience.

"You really want them to appear so they can drown you?" Zexion asked, chuckling at the blonde.

"Well . . . no, but I just wanna get this over with already!" he complained in a whining manner.

"Hey, losers! Start singing!" another of their crewmates called from shore, this time, it was Larxene.

"What, why?" Zexion asked.

"Silly, 'cause Mermaids like to hear us sing," Demyx teased.

"Oh, and you know everything," Zexion bit back.

"No, just on mythical creatures," Demyx replied, sticking his tongue out at his crewmate in the process.

"Hurry it up idiots!" Larxene called out again. "Captain's not getting any younger!"

"Fine, fine," Zexion groaned with a roll of his visible eye as he started up a song.

It wasn't long before everyone slowly started up with Zexion, even Xion joined in and Roxas sat close to the girl as they sang louder, in a way, hoping that the louder they sang the more Mermaids they'd scare off.

Of course, their tune was cut off by the small wave of water that hit their joined boats. That small wave was all they needed to feel to know something was swimming near, something large, like a shark. All quieted instantly and soon the bright light was away from them and towards the waters where the wave seemingly originated.

"Did you see anything?" Xemnas called out to both the shipmates in the lighthouse and the live bait he had waiting out in the boats.

"Damn, nothing!" Xigbar called down.

"Damn them. I know they're here, I can feel them," Xemnas growled from where he stood, near to where the Captain sat in a chair, making himself comfortable in his wait.

"Calm down, Xemnas," Xehanort spoke up as he leant back in his chair, knowing the show was about to begin. "They'll show . . . _very_ soon."

"But Captain, that could have been nothing but a sea cow," Xemnas replied, his frustration in waiting easily showing.

"Was it now?" Xehanort replied, his amber eyes drifting back towards the dark waters where he had set five of his crewmen in boats to lure in the creatures and, by the looks of it, it was working.

"Did you see that, Marluxia?" Larxene whispered, her electric blue eyes keeping on the dark waters where the waves were seen.

"I did," he replied, pointing the large mechanism he was controlling in the direction he thought best for a hit, and that was right near his dear shipmates.

"You heard what Cap'n said, he wants the creature alive," she said.

"I know." Marluxia smirked as his left hand went to the small scythe nestled in its holder on his thigh. "But that doesn't mean I can't take a souvenir."

Larxene eyed her partner warily before the calls of her crewmates caught her attention. Her head shot in the direction towards the lighthouse where Xigbar and Xaldin were and instantly she saw the two idiots shooting the giant lantern around the waters, as if they were following something.

"I saw it!" she heard them shout. "I know I did! It's right there!"

Her eyes turned back to the five crewmates in the boats who were now carefully leaning against the other and seated as far as possible away from the waters as they could.

"Get the tank ready, Xemnas," Xehanort calmly ordered, knowing the fun was about to begin.

"Aye, sir," Xemnas replied with a short bow before turning and walking off to get the boatswain to help him carry it up.

Xehanort only chuckled as he watched his men in the boats shift nervously and try and seat themselves far from the waters. Fools. They will not be able to escape what was about to happen.

Another chuckle left his raspy throat as he heard a few of them calling back to those on shore, no doubt asking for permission to return.

"Guys! Guys come on! Please let us go back!" Demyx called out, nearly leaning over the boat's edge as if trying to make himself more heard to the ones on shore.

"Get away from the edge, you moron!" Luxord hissed, grabbing the younger and shoving him back closer to him and Zexion.

"They're here!" Xion gasped, her eyes widening as she grasped Roxas even tighter.

Roxas swallowed hard before letting go of the girl and slowly inching over to peer into the waters. As he did he gasped and shot back in his seat from seeing a full tail pass by under boat, and that was no tail of any dolphin or shark.

"I saw it!" Roxas gasped, looking at the others with wide eyes. "I saw one!"

"Where, where? !" the others gasped, quickly peering over the sides of the boat to see where they were coming from.

"Careful!" Xion warned, not wishing any of her fellow mates to meet a watery death like her brother-in-law.

"Look!" Zexion gasped as he turned and saw a small frame hanging onto the side of the boat.

"What? !" Demyx gasped as the others turned towards where Zexion signaled to look, but just as they had the figure let go of the boat and dove back underwater.

"It was one of them, wasn't it?" Zexion asked, his heart racing a thousand miles from actually seeing a mythical creature.

"A Mermaid," Luxord whispered before turning to the ones in the lighthouse and waving. "We've got Mermaids down here!"

"Gotcha!" he heard them call back and a few others on shore saying to get ready for an attack.

"Look!" Roxas suddenly gasped and as everyone turned his direction they saw him and Xion staring out a few meters as heads slowly began appearing, the heads of the most beautiful women they've ever seen.

"My God," Demyx gasped. "They are beautiful."

"Sirens of the deep," Xion whispered, staying close to Roxas as she watched how the boys' eyes were nothing but transfixed on forms of the creatures. "Be careful everyone."

With a gasp everyone watched as they closed in and slowly began taking a hold of the sides of their boats.

"What are you doing up there? !" Luxord turned towards where Xigbar and Xaldin remained. "Hurry up!"

"We're just in control of the light!" Xaldin called down.

"Damn!" Luxord cursed as he scooted closer with the others towards the center of the boat as the Mermaids made their way onto the ridge, all smiling sweetly and beautiful.

"We liked you're singing, humans," they replied with the most angelic of voices. "Would you sing for us again?"

"Sure?" Demyx started up.

"Don't converse with them!" Zexion objected as he hit his friend to keep him away as much as he could from the Mermaids.

"Sorry," Demyx whimpered, bowing his head.

"Aw, sisters, they're refusing," one said to another. "Maybe we should give them a push, huh?"

"Guys," Roxas gulped in warning knowing the wicked smiles on the girls meant only one thing.

As the Mermaids smiled they revealed sharp fang-like teeth and leant back, as if readying to lurch forward. Just as Roxas and the others made way for their weapons they watched the Mermaids' eyes widen before they hissed and dove back under water, all of them.

"What just happened? !" Zexion asked as everyone scooted over to the edges to look around for the missing creatures. "Why'd they leave?"

"Wait, look!" Xion gasped as she grasped Roxas tight on the arm and point out ahead of them to something coming their way.

"What is that?" Roxas whispered as they watched the thing submerge to where you couldn't even see a surf in its wake.

"There it is again!" Xion gasped as everyone scooted back towards the middle of the boats again and watched the larger creature approach the boats and swim under them before disappearing in the dark waters.

"What was that?" Luxord asked. "A Mermaid?"

"It was big though," Roxas said.

"Yeah," Demyx nodded. "But it moved the same."

"Then maybe . . . it was a—!" Xion's eyes, along with everyone else's eyes widened as much as possible as a creature sprung out of the water so high that it now sat on the side of their boat, nearly capsizing it.

What sat before them was definitely not a Mermaid, anyone could tell, but there was no doubt this creature belonged in the same family as it peered down at them with blazing emeralds for eyes and a toothy grin as it looked at the humans. There was only one swipe of a glance from the redheaded creature before it locked its eyes on a target and grabbed.

Roxas gasped out in surprise and shock as the creature took a good hold of his shirt and as quickly as it came, lunged back into the waters, with him in its arms.

"ROXAS! !" everyone called out, all leaning on the sides of the boats to try and make out where the creature had taken the boy.

"Oh my God, that was a Merman!" Xion gasped out, pulling at her ebony locks.

"Those exist?" Demyx asked, clearly only believing in the female form of the Merfolk.

"That would explain why he was so much larger than the girls," Luxord said as he continued his search for where Roxas had been taken, but so far, there was nothing but dark waters under them.

"Guys!" Demyx gasped out again, grabbing their attention as they sat up and watched as the Mermaids returned, this time circling their boats.

"Damn!" Luxord cursed as he took out his cutlass along with the others. "Xion, hurry, get in our boat.

"But, what about Roxas?" she asked, her eyes tearing up from having lost one of her closest mates to that thing.

"We can't worry about him at the moment!" he said. "Looks like we're on our own for a little while until Captain sees it fit to save us."

"When will that be though?" Demyx asked, as he helped Xion in their boat.

"Hell if I know," Luxord replied as he watched the Mermaids dive again and this time ram their boat, almost knocking them into the water, but they held their ground.

"We only need one, right?" Zexion asked as they clung to the boat again as the Mermaids rammed the sides, tearing at it with claws.

"Yeah," Luxord nodded as he watched one break through the deck of the boat, but he was quick to chop it down with his sword to where it retreated.

"Then what's taking Marluxia so long to pick one? !" Zexion asked as he turned and barely managed a dodge from one certain Mermaid who jumped out of the water and tried to snag him.

"You got me!" Luxord responded back. "They're plenty here!"

* * *

><p>Axel chuckled to himself as he swam along under the boats, deeper than normal so he could witness his sisters in action. My, they were quite vicious. Those were his sisters for you alright.<p>

"I swear they take fun in this," Axel said to himself with a shake of his head before he felt the familiar feeling of being embraced.

Looking down, Axel saw the human he had snatched away was now clinging tightly onto him, like a child would their parent; his arms wrapping around his shoulders and his face burning into his chest. He had never really seen a human drown before and frankly; he never really understood the meaning of the word. He knew these humans were land creatures but why did they look so innocent when they were this close to their end?

That was what baffled the redheaded Merman, as he looked down at the human he had securely in his right arm. The boy was so small Axel wondered just how old he was. He knew humans had shorter life spans because he was well over a 100 years old, but he had seen a human of only 25 to look about his age, so perhaps this human was around 17. He was quite the young one.

_They're sending children to be drowned now?_ Axel wondered as he looked down at the blonde who was trying with all his might to hold onto the last amounts of oxygen he managed to steal before he was thrust into the dark depths below.

Glancing up towards where his siblings where attacking the humans in the boats, Axel caught sight of a few of his sisters leaking blood; some couldn't even manage to swim properly. A rage filled Axel towards those who were hurting his family and it was this rage that made him swim up towards the boats to put an end to the slaughter of his sisters.

He hadn't made it though. A sharp pain struck him in the back and in an instant he was thrust upwards and out of the water. It happened so fast that, before he knew it, his body was hitting the hard sand of the beach and hands were upon him.

"Roxas!" he heard one of the humans speak and it was then he noticed how he had let go of the human the moment he was hurtled out of the water, somehow the force shoved the human towards the beach as well. "Damn, are you alright?"

All that was heard from the blonde were gags and quick large breaths of air. Axel's thoughts were quickly taken away from the gasping blonde as the hands on him suddenly lifted him up, one pair wrapping around his tail, while the other wrapped around his torso. He didn't know what they were doing, but he didn't want them touching him and so he tried to wriggle out of their embrace but all he got were curses from the unidentified humans as well as laughs about how large their catch had been.

In that instant Axel heard the high-pitched screeches of his sisters, all of whom had stopped in their attack on the 4 humans who were barely staying afloat in their sinking ships. He turned towards his sisters who nearly tried coming on shore to save him, but they knew they couldn't.

"Gah! Damn it! What are they doing? !" Came a human's growl, this human was tan as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Look," a blonde female spoke up as she looked at the Mermaids before turning her eyes on Axel. "They're acting this way because we caught one of them."

"Get out of here!" Axel then called to the others in their language of clicks and screeches as he tried wriggling his way out of the humans' grasps. "Don't you dare come back! GO!"

His sisters were reluctant, but with loud wails they dove under the waters and were never seen again.

"Well," came a human with pink hair, his smirk on his face so cocky that Axel just wanted to whack him with his tail. "If that was all it took to get them to desist then I should have probably picked one to catch sooner."

"Yeah," the human he had once dragged down into the bay with him responded as the blonde inhaled a shaky breath to calm his convulsing lungs. "And saved the others from having been attacked by those things! I'm sure they're hurt, Marluxia!"

"That's what Vexen's for." Suddenly, their Captain (Axel assumed) came up and eyed the catch that was continuing to struggle as the two holding him tried to take him over to the tank they had set up. "So we finally have a Mermaid do we?"

"Wait," A large crewmember with violet eyes replied from where he stood as he and a man with one eye tried to move Axel over towards a glass tank. "What is this?" he asked, his larger hands roaming around Axel's torso.

Axel hissed and screeched from the touches and the large man with raven dreadlocks was quick to drop the him while he was still wrapped in the heavy netting Marluxia had shot at him, along with the harpoon that had plunged into his side.

"X-Xaldin! What the hell? !" the man with one eye cursed as his partner dropped the front of Axel, making it now impossible for him to hold him up.

"I knew there was something wrong with the thing!" the one named Xaldin pointed to the squirming and hissing creature.

"Like what? !" The tanned man returned came, his rage showing as he pushed through the others and came up to Axel lying on the beach, near the surf.

The man with amber eyes and light hair bent down and took a hold of the net to pull Axel up so he could get a better look at him. Once he did he gasped and let Axel drop back down. He turned towards Marluxia and looked about ready to kill him.

"You fool!" he growled at the man. "Do you know what that is? !"

"It's a Merman."

Everyone turned to see, even Axel, to see a young girl of about 16 with short black hair and blue eyes and the other humans who were once in the bay, slowly making their way on shore. She came up to the larger of the Merfolk and knelt next to him.

"Xion, be careful!" Roxas said, coming up to the girl. "It tried to drown me before."

"We need a Mer_maid_'s tear, not a Mer_man_'s!" the tanned man growled.

"Do you see any other Mermaids to catch?" Xigbar asked, motioning to the now quiet bay as the night slowly turned into dawn. "And I'll bet that damn Merman told them never to come back!"

The man with tanned skin was about to shout out more curses but looked towards their Captain whose eyes were transfixed on the squirming creature.

"He's of their kind. He'll do," was all the Captain said as he turned on his heal and walked off.

"Well, you heard the Captain," The other said with a low groaning sigh. "Get him into that tank!"

Once again Axel protested as the same two men took him up and unceremoniously dropped him into a too-small tank filled with water before closing the glass lid and locking it.


	2. Name

Roxas couldn't stop staring at him. Sure it could be partly because he's never really seen these so-called mythical creatures, or it could be the fact that this creature once tried to kill him, but all in all . . . it was because he was so beautiful. With the fiery red locks and the stunning emeralds for eyes that made people think they were actual gems, the Merman was a true sight to see, and Roxas couldn't stop staring.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Roxas jumped out of his thoughts as he turned towards his left to see one of his crewmates standing next to him. It was Marluxia, and Roxas had never really been fond of him. For certain reasons of course.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he is," Roxas nodded as he rested his chin on his knees that were laying against his chest as he sat there on the beach, staring at their captive.

"His sisters cannot compare," Marluxia replied with a nod. "Perhaps this is how all Mermen are, though they be few. Shame."

Roxas raised a brow up at Marluxia before turning his blue eyes back towards the Merman who continued to refuse to make any movement of his own. Apparently Roxas wasn't the only one staring their eyes out at him. Even though the others were ordered to get everything ready from the ship so they can journey inland, most were preoccupied with the task of wearing out their eyes on the new specimen they captured, especially their mad doctor, Vexen.

"My, he's a sight to see, isn't he?" Vexen spoke out as he circled the tank like a hungry predator, just staring at the unmoving Merman who only kept wary eyes on him. "And what gorgeous eyes you have, creature. Like real emerald gems they are."

"Get away from him, Vexen," Xemnas spoke up, coming up to the doctor to shoo him away. "He's not for you to experiment on, so get back to working with Luxord in fixing up the transporting device for this thing." At the word 'thing' Xemnas' amber eyes fell towards the Merman, but he allowed them to remain there for a moment longer before tearing them away and getting back to his duties.

"I take it everyone wants a piece of the Merman," Marluxia spoke up again, placing a hand on his hip.

Roxas looked at the pink-haired man before sighing with a roll of his shoulders and turning back towards his duty: to watch the captive. Roxas knew Marluxia was right and because of that he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Merman. Attracting so much attention, and from his crewmates no less, was something no one would want on themselves.

In all honesty, Roxas knew his crew wasn't the polite kind of pirates. Oh no, they were the ones who'd slit your throat, steal your last dime, rape your wives and daughters, and the list goes on. Roxas, of course, wouldn't take part in any of that, after all . . . he had been traded from another crew because of a loss from Xehanort's crew. It's how things went on the sea, and frankly, Roxas didn't fit in well here.

His only friends were Xion, Demyx, and Zexion. Sure he got along with a few others, like Luxord, and Lexaeus, but the others? Forget it. They didn't like him too much so he stayed away from them as much as he could. Sure they'd talk to him every now and then, but only on rare occasions. So you could say Roxas was one happy boy when he heard Marluxia turn and leave his side to get back to the job that was laid out for him by Saïx himself.

With a small smile Roxas made sure to shut everyone out around him as he focused on his own duty; watching the Merman. And he could actually say this was one of the easiest jobs he's ever been given since he came here. There were no complaints on his end. For, after all, the Merman wasn't going anywhere.

"How are things going on your end, Roxas?" came the voice of Roxas' Captain that made the boy jump to attention and salute him.

"All's good here, sir," Roxas replied, looking up at his Captain who was now showing the pulls of age. "He hasn't moved much, but I assume that's alright?"

"It is," Xehanort replied with a nod as he turned his eyes towards the tank containing the large Merman. "He seems a bit cramped, doesn't he?"

"W-Well, the tank was meant for the small frame of a Mermaid, not a Merman," Roxas said with a roll of his shoulders. "I suppose we just didn't expect to be running into any males of their race."

"No . . . we didn't," Xehanort whispered, as if speaking to himself as he walked up to the tank that held his prize. The creature only peered up at him, but like Roxas said, made no movement.

"Will it be good enough?" Roxas asked, stepping beside his Captain and looking at the Merman. "The tears of a Merman?"

"We'll see, now won't we?" Xehanort replied, looking down at the youngest lad in his crew. "We'll just have to get him to cry, won't we?"

"But . . . Xion said that males are particularly harder than females," Roxas said. "I mean, I guess that could be because they're more rare, but if it's true then how are we going to . . . ?"

"I've thought of the same thing, Roxas," Xehanort nodded, patting Roxas on his shoulder. "I assumed we'd just capture a sister of his and kill her before his eyes, but I'm afraid he may have told them to never come back. How fitting of a brother, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "But then how are we going to—?"

"We'll figure out a way, don't worry," Xehanort assured with a strange smile before inclining his head toward Roxas and turning on his heal to head off.

Letting out a sigh, Roxas turned and plopped his bottom back onto the sandy beach where all their belongings were kept and prepped to enter into the forest. It was nice to be on land it was, but who knew what waited in that jungle of a forest? What kind of creatures or other unearthly things lied just in wait of them? If this place had Merfolk here then what else did it have?

Roxas shuddered at the thought, but he was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden movements of the Merman. His eyes darted over towards the tank filled with the seawater from the bay and instantly Roxas noticed the uncomfortable motions of he creature.

At first Roxas figured that maybe the Merman was now realizing he was a little too big for that tank to where he couldn't fully stretch out, but no, that wasn't it, that was clear. So, closer Roxas walked towards it and as he made his way over towards it he kept looking around for any of his crewmates who also noticed, but surprisingly they were all focused on their job at hand.

Licking his lips Roxas slowly knelt down towards the tank and looked at the creature that now seemed so harmless—so human, if it wasn't for the vibrant red tail of his. In that moment the creature turned his way and looked at him with fierce eyes, but in that gaze Roxas caught a look, it was a look of helplessness and it was then Roxas noticed that the Merman was suffocating, but why? He had the water he needed, right?

Then, a thought came to him. When Roxas and the others had been attacked by the Mermaids, they were easily breathing their air, so maybe Merfolk needed air just as much as they did. Xehanort would have Roxas' head if something happened to their only catch. So, acting quickly, Roxas was just a little too fast with opening the lid of the tank and just as he unlatched the hook he distinctly remembered hearing the sound of the first mate's voice saying—

"Roxas, DON'T! "

It was too late though. The Merman was fast to hook his hands onto the sides of the tank and push the lid fully off while latching an arm around Roxas and flipping out of his cage with such inhuman speed Roxas didn't even have time to blink before it happened. Before the boy knew it, he was face-forward in the sand with something quite heavy over top of him, hissing and screeching as Roxas' fellow mates came up, pointing blunderbusses, pistols, and cutlasses at the creature.

"Damn it Roxas! Why'd you let it out? !" Xemnas growled, holding out his two cutlasses, standing before the others as he carefully made his way towards the Merman who screeched at him through sharp fangs and dangerous eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas called out from where he lay. "But he looked like he couldn't breathe!"

"He's a Merman, Roxas! You idiot!" Larxene suddenly called out, standing next to Xion who looked on in great worry, now seeing her closest friend in the arms of the creature—again.

Roxas hissed out in pain from being nearly lain on by the creature, not to mention drenched by the water from the tank that had tipped once the Merman made his way out. But what hurt the most was rubbing up against those scales of his. Even though Roxas assumed the torso and up appeared to be human skin, it was all lies. Even that was nothing but scales, every part of the creature was scales and it hurt being pressed up against them. So, Roxas let out a groan and it was that groan that strangely pulled the creature's attention to him.

Roxas could feel him shift above him and he could even feel him looking down at him. Roxas didn't know why he was doing such a thing, as if he was concerned or not his hostage was being hurt by him. It was odd though, Roxas felt the Merman shift his weight off of him only slightly, but it gave Roxas breathing room. Roxas looked at his captor with such curiosity it would have killed any cat that walked by.

Letting out a gasp, Roxas felt himself being dragged, if only by a few inches at a time, towards the surf. The Merman was trying to get back towards the bay. With that thought in mind Roxas thought of himself nearly drowning. He surely would this time if that Merman made it towards the waters, so he began to kick and struggle.

"N-No!" Roxas gasped. "Help! He'll drown me!"

"Hang on, Roxas!" Demyx called out. "We won't let him get to the water!"

The more Roxas continued to struggle the more the grip from his captor tightened. It almost became unbearable as if the creature was telling him to stop in a silent manner. It would have worked had not Roxas noticed the blood on his shirt.

Looking down Roxas gasped. Had those scales of the Merman's rubbed him raw? No, that couldn't be, because he didn't feel the pain. But, as if his eyes traveled down more Roxas could see the harpoon sticking out of the Merman's side. It was definitely Marluxia's and it had never been removed since they placed him in the tank.

Roxas' eyes quickly darted up towards the Merman's face and he looked in pain. That must have been why he hadn't moved around so much earlier—he was nursing a continuing wound. Now though, as the redhead moved to make his back towards the bay where his sisters no doubt awaited him, Roxas could see he was in pain.

Biting his lip Roxas felt sorry for the creature. He had once gotten stabbed by any enemy crewmember in a fight, and it was so bad that the blade had broken off in his shoulder. It took Xion, Demyx, _and_ Zexion to hold him down as Vexen took the sickle out. So he could imagine how much pain the Merman had to be in as of now. So, if Roxas could just take it out while the Merman was distracted with screeching at his companions, then maybe . . .

Just as Roxas touched the piece of metal the Merman was quick to turn on him and growl at him, warning him to leave his wound alone. Roxas quickly backed off but he could still see the pain in the creature's eyes that he couldn't help but bite his lips and try again. That probably wasn't the best idea in the world. One warning for him was enough and he could easily tell the redhead didn't like warning him twice.

The creature let out a deep growl and glared down the blonde before slamming him down hard into the wet sand below. Roxas lost his breath for a moment, but in that moment the others took the opportunity to jump onto the creature and take hold of him.

"Roxas!" Xion called out as she fell next to him and made sure he was well. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine," Roxas said, managing to sit up and wave her off.

Roxas turned to the sounds of high screeches and wails. There, not too far from him was the Merman; on top of him were Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, and Lexaeus. Normally it might take two men to handle someone, but with it being a Merman, it was difficult to no end and Roxas could see it. The Merman's red tail was going every which way, striking any in the way, it wasn't until Lexaeus came and took hold of it did it stop hitting the others.

There was another wail coming out of the Merman's mouth and this time Roxas saw the creature's face go pale and his eyes close, as if pain overrode his body in that instant, and it had. Looking down, Roxas could see that Xemnas' knee had struck the harpoon lodged into the Merman's side and was now digging into it uncaringly.

"W-Wait," Roxas spoke up as he stood up, running up to where the others were struggling to contain the Merman.

"Roxas, what is it?" Xion called to him, standing up and watching her friend run right back into the danger he was just rescued out of.

"Guys, stop!" Roxas tried getting to the four who were now in the process of picking up the Merman and putting him back into the tank.

"Leave us be, Roxas," Saïx spoke up, shooing Roxas away as he kept a firm grip around the creature.

"He's hurt, guys careful!" Roxas tried to say, but was only pushed aside.

"Back away Roxas!" Xemnas called out, frustration in his voice and no doubt he was preparing for a chewing out of the boy later.

"But you're hurting him!" Roxas persisted. Not caring what the first mate was going to do to him later as he tried prying their hands off of him. "Marluxia's harpoon is still stuck in his side!"

"Get off, kid!" Xigbar shouted, just as frustrated as the others by the boy who was trying to get them to drop the Merman when they had just gotten a grip on him.

A single push is all it took to set Roxas on his butt, looking up as the others took the Merman back towards the tank, his struggles slowly dying down as his lanky arms fell motionlessly and helplessly. It was then Roxas got a good look in his eyes. He could see the pain and need in his eyes to be rid of it and he was directing that need towards Roxas, a boy who couldn't do much as of now.

With great effort the four managed to finally get the Merman back into the tank with the little water that remained. They didn't care about refilling it, just closing the lid back and locking it. After that was over Xemnas looked down at his soaked clothing before turning towards Roxas with narrowed eyes.

"Roxas!" he growled, stomping up to the boy. "What the hell did you think you were doing? !"

"He . . . he couldn't breathe and then—Xemnas, he's hurt. We never removed Marluxia's harpoon and—"

"I don't give a damn about that!" Xemnas all but shouted. "Now, I gave you a simple task with keeping watch over the creature and you set it free to escape? ! What would have happened if it had escaped, huh? Then Captain wouldn't have any Mer-_thing_ at all!"

"I'm sorry," Roxas looked down apologetically, but he knew that wasn't enough for Xemnas, it never was.

"Xemnas, go easy on the boy, he was just trying to help."

Xemnas turned towards their Captain and instantly silenced, well, for a few seconds.

"But because of him we almost lost your—" Xemnas started, pointing an accusing finger towards the young blonde boy.

"I know that, but the boy was right. Merfolk need air just as much as we do, granted not for most of their life, but I'm sure it's a mixture of water and air," Xehanort replied calmly. "If my Merman had suffocated then I wouldn't be too pleased with any of you."

"I see," Xemnas nodded, his anger still shown by his actions and attitude. "The Merman needs air does he?"

Roxas now grew greatly concerned as Xemnas took out one of his cutlasses and marched back towards the tank where he took one last glance at their Captain before turning towards the caged Merman and thrust his blade into the tank.

"STOP!" Roxas cried out, nearly jumping over there to stop the mad first mate. Was he _trying_ to KILL their only Mer-creature? !

"Easy there, Roxas," Xehanort held up his hand, watching his first mate stab and stab over again into the lid. "If he damages the creature, he'll have to answer to me."

Roxas watched on in horror as Xemnas came awfully close to ending the life of the Merman, but he never touched it. As he pulled out his sword he looked at the cuts in the glass and then back towards his Captain and then to Roxas. As Xemnas' eyes met Roxas' he grinned a wicked grin before straightening.

"I think one more cut in the glass shall do," Xemnas replied as he pulled up his sword and thrust it down with greater force than before.

Roxas gasped, his eyes widening in horror once he heard a wail come forth from the Merman who had now been stabbed right through his tail, where his legs would have been—if he had them.

Xemnas brought his sword back out without so much as a last look at the Merman he had now pained further. Smacking his cutlass down in his tanned palm he smiled as he walked back to the others with a smirk plastered to his face. He even passed their Captain without a word.

Roxas could hardly believe Xehanort let him do that, but what was he expecting anyways? Xemnas had always been this heartless to any one they ran into on their pirating days. The Captain never cared before either, so why now?

Xehanort just let out a sigh and turned to return to his quarters. Roxas shook his head, not believing the injustice this poor Merman was taking. Why not though? The Merman was nothing but a creature after all. He wasn't human like them, but Roxas somehow felt different about that matter and he feared it'd only get worse the more he saw how the others treated the redhead.

There wasn't anything Roxas could do but cast his eyes down. Sure the Merman didn't wail anymore and decided to take the pain like everyone else, but that didn't stop Roxas from forgetting that he was still in pain.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Xion came up to him and asked.

"Not really," Roxas answered truthfully.

"Is it—about the Merman?" Xion asked, her eyes darting towards the creature now thoroughly caged up.

"Yeah," Roxas answered with a nod.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look at him, he's in pain," Roxas said, lifting his eyes towards the Merman who just pretty much lay there still in the tank.

"I noticed the blood on your shirt wasn't yours," Xion said, looking down at Roxas' bloodstained shirt. "I had a feeling that they left Marluxia's harpoon in. They don't care."

"It's not right," Roxas said, his anger showing in his tone.

"Calm down Roxas, I know," Xion said, holding up her hands. "Even if he did try to drown you, he never hurt you."

"No," Roxas said, looking at the Merman with determination in his eyes. "Tonight . . . I'm going to have a talk with Vexen, and I'm sure he won't refuse what I have to say."

* * *

><p>"What's this you say, work on the Merman?" Vexen questioned Roxas' logic in that very moment. "You realize no one is supposed to go near that thing, especially after what you did."<p>

"I know," Roxas replied, Xion to his right only looked at their doctor, wondering if he'll actually agree. "But I also know you've been dying to see the Merman more _closely_."

Roxas smirked to himself. He could see the look in Vexen's eyes as he said this. They all knew it was true. Deep down inside, Vexen was not a mad doctor, but a mad scientist that wanted nothing but to dissect things and study them until they fade away. Roxas would know; he tried doing it to him on numerous occasions.

"What do you say?" Roxas asked. "Plus, I'm sure the Captain won't want his prize bleeding to death. I'm pretty sure even Merfolk can."

"No, that won't be good at all," Vexen nodded, drumming his chin in thought as he leant back in his chair. "Especially after how far we've come."

Xion and Roxas watched Vexen stand up and pace around in thought before turning to the two and eyeing them both.

"I just . . . _may_ want to do this," Vexen muttered. "But, if we get caught, you two are taking the fall. I will not get lashed just for my own pleasures"

"Thank you so much, Vexen!" Roxas smiled and shook the doctor's hands in a rush before he turned and ushered Xion out so they could make sure no one was around when they did this.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, come on," Xion waved them over once her shift came up for her to watch the Merman.<p>

Quietly Roxas and Vexen came up to the tank and Xion went to work in picking the lock.

"Can't you pick the lock faster?" Vexen groaned, looking at the girl.

"Shut up," Xion hissed back. "You're not helping."

There was the small sound of a 'click' before Xion smiled and took the lock off. Xion then turned to the others and eyed them.

"What'll we do if he tries to get out?" she asked the two.

Vexen looked at Roxas and crossed his arms.

"This is your problem, boy," Vexen replied

Roxas let out a hard sigh before looking down at the Merman who appeared to be sleeping. His eyes were closed and all, so what else could he be doing? Biting his bottom lip once more Roxas knelt down and placed his hands on the glass lid that was now scattered with small slits from where Xemnas had cut through.

"Hey," Roxas spoke up, as if he was speaking to another human being, but his tone was soft and gentle and Xion and Vexen caught it, both glancing at the other as they noticed the strange sort of attachment Roxas had seemed to have developed just recently. "Now, listen, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to help you heal. But, if you try to escape again, the others will come and hurt you more. So, please, trust us, alright?"

"I don't think he heard you, Roxas," Xion spoke up; she too noticed how the Merman looked to be asleep.

"Wait, look," Vexen pointed towards the Merman's face and they watched his eyes open as if he hadn't been slumbering at all.

The Merman looked directly up into Roxas' eyes, not even glancing at the other two. He just kept gazing at the boy, with no words, and no movement. Roxas smiled softly for a short while before glancing at the other two who looked at him curiously. Quickly his smile vanished before her looked back at the Merman.

"Do we have an agreement?" Roxas asked. "It's only fair, after all the trouble I got in for trying to help you. I'm sure I'll get into more after this, but please . . . let us help you."

Again the Merman didn't move. He just looked at Roxas with blazing green eyes, such unearthly colors for one's eyes that he had to be from another world. Roxas nodded and bit the inside of his lip as he took a hold of the lid. He let out a breath before closing his eyes and counting to three in his head before he slowly opened it.

"Easy, Roxas," Vexen said as he and Xion took hold of the lid as well and made sure the creature didn't make a run for it.

He stayed still; laying there in what little water there was still in the tank and just looking up at Roxas and the others. His eyes actually turned towards Vexen who now placed his bag down and fished in it for a few tools he'll be needing soon. Xion also kept a close eye on him, but noticed how dry his scales were and having them so dry it just didn't look so beautiful anymore.

"I'm . . . going to go get some more water for him," She said as she took up a bucket and left towards the beach.

"Take your time," Vexen said as he held up a scalpel. "I'm going to need him in as much little water as possible if I'm going to work on him."

"Just be careful," Roxas said. "He's kept his side of the bargain so far, now we keep ours."

"I understand," Vexen muttered as he waved Roxas away as he bent over the tank and came to the harpoon lodged in the Merman's side.

Roxas carefully watched as the Merman's eyes darted towards Vexen, especially as he leant down towards his side with a sharp instrument. Roxas quickly placed his hand on Vexen's shoulder to stop him.

"What is it now?" Vexen asked, annoyance in his tone as he looked at the boy.

"Careful," Roxas warned, his eyes darting towards the Merman. "He looks about ready to strike."

"Really," Vexen sighed out before looking at the Merman directly in the eyes. "If you want this harpoon out then you're going to have to let me near it." Vexen's tone was always so demanding and Roxas nearly chuckled, but now wasn't the time so he let it go and eyed the redheaded Merman carefully.

Roxas watched as the Merman turned his eyes back towards him and then leant back in the tank and closed his eyes. Roxas assumed this was a signal for Vexen to proceed so he motioned him to proceed. Vexen did as he was allowed and cut into the skin around the harpoon that had been trying to heal since the puncture.

Roxas looked at the Merman who remained still through the process, not making a sound or even a face about it. Vexen on the other hand was complaining how hard it was to lean over the tank to cut into the Merman's side. Roxas turned to see Xion return with a bucket full of seawater from the bay, but she just sat down near them and watched on in silence.

"Alright, now we're going to have to pull it out," Vexen said, leaning back. "It's going to hurt him, so watch out."

"Alright," Xion nodded as she and Roxas took a firm grip on the harpoon.

Just as they had Roxas felt a touch to his hand. It was the scaly touch of the Merman's. Roxas turned to see that he had opened his eyes and was now looking straight at him as if he was silently asking if he was going to be alright. Roxas nodded and said—

"This will hurt, but please, try and stay still."

The Merman didn't move or make any noise. He just stayed still as Roxas took his eyes off of him and turned his attention back towards the task at him.

"Ready you two?" Vexen asked, looking at the two youths.

"Yeah," the both replied with a nod of their heads.

"Alright . . . pull!" Vexen ordered.

With all their might and as fast as they could, Roxas and Xion pulled the harpoon out and quickly laid it down. In that moment the Merman had jerked up and groaned from the pain, gritting his teeth like any human would after having something like that removed.

"Huh," Vexen chuckled as he eyed the gestures of the creature. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he was actually part human with the way he reacted to that."

Roxas looked down to see his hand still tightly squeezing his own even though there was no longer a harpoon in Roxas' grasp. Roxas could also see he was shaking and his tail was trying hard not to flail at them.

"Alright, out of my way," Vexen butted in as he pushed Roxas and Xion aside to patch up the wound.

So Xion and Roxas watched on in silence as Vexen placed an ointment on the Merman's side and then a cloth.

"Now, you're going to have to hold this since wrapping you up will surely get me in trouble if others saw you." Vexen informed the Merman.

"No, go ahead, wrap him."

Xion, Roxas, and Vexen gasped as they turned to see their Captain standing right behind them. Just how long had he been there, watching them?

"C-Captain," Vexen gulped, knowing he was going to be in trouble for sure.

"No need to be afraid," Xehanort waved them off. "I was about to go to you, Vexen, and ask this of you, but I see Roxas and Xion have beaten me to it."

"So you . . . don't mind?" Roxas asked.

"No," Xehanort said, shaking his head. "In fact, I'd wish he was kept at good health—well, at least until we get what we need from him."

"Aye sir," Vexen nodded as he turned and took out bandages and began wrapping them around the Merman.

"Strange, how did you get him to keep in the tank?" Xehanort replied as he looked at the Merman who was eyeing him warily.

"Roxas somehow got to him," Xion asked.

"Is that so, Roxas?" Xehanort asked, looking at the young blonde boy.

"It-It is," Roxas nodded.

"Good boy," Xehanort smiled as he watched on as Vexen finished him up. "Don't forget about his tail, doctor."

"Yes, I'll get to it," Vexen nodded as he turned his attention to the wounded tail.

Xehanort looked down and noticed that the Merman had grasped Roxas' hand with his own, and that he was shaking. He assumed he was still suffering from Vexen's ointments that he placed on the wound. They always felt so foul whenever he received them so, he expected it no less from the creature, but Roxas wasn't making any motions to move away from him and it made Xehanort wonder if the boy was developing some sort of an attachment to the Merman.

Well, certainly after today's incident he should think something of it. Roxas was very forward in getting the others to stop hurting the Merman, so it was possible. He honestly wouldn't know why since the creature made attempts at his life more than once, but if that were the case then maybe he should have Roxas around the creature more often.

"You're doing good," Roxas spoke to the Merman, a soft smile on his lips as he looked down at the creature who looked up at him with bright green eyes.

"Yes," Vexen suddenly spoke up as he finished up his work on the Merman's red tail. "Better than most of you when it comes to appointments."

Xion and Roxas chuckled before Roxas noticed how the Merman's scales often shined a different color. Sure he was made up of mostly red scales that traveled up his arms towards his elbows and around his collarbone, but there were two distinctive violet scales under each eye that just made him look more exotic.

Roxas had seen the Merman's sisters up close and Marluxia was right when he stated earlier that they couldn't compare to their brother. This Merman had to be the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, and that's saying a lot from Roxas since he's never found anyone, male or female, attractive too much. It made him wonder if this beauty had a name, a name to fit him.

While Roxas was thinking this his eyes seemed to melt into the Merman's and suddenly it was as if he was speaking to him, without even moving his lips.

'_Axel_.'

'_What?_'

'_You wanted to know my name, right? It's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?_'

"I think I do," Roxas whispered with a soft smile gracing his lips as his own hand squeezed Axel's as he continued to gaze him, even after Vexen had finished with working on the Merman.

"What was that, Roxas?" Xion asked. She had heard Roxas say something, but it was nothing but a whisper.

"What?" Roxas suddenly came back to reality and he looked at Xion.

"You said something?" she asked as she took the bucket she had paled and poured the water into the tank to drench the Merman.

"Yeah, his name—it's Axel," Roxas said, letting go of the Merman as he stood up, having no choice but to place the lid back on and lock it.

"How do you know?" Vexen asked.

"I just—do," Roxas said with a shrug. He couldn't explain it better than that.

Xehanort only smiled. Yes, Roxas would work just nicely in helping his poor old Captain obtain immortality. Whether the boy liked it or not, he was going to get that Merman, the one named Axel, to cry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: So yeah . . . this story _shouldn't_ be as long as my Nothing But Animals, which, if you haven't read, should. It's an AkuRoku, TerVen, SoRiku, and others :) Also, this rating may change, but I dunno. My other story comes first so I don't know if I'll update this as quickly as the other. I might since it'll be shorter, but who knows. **

**Review please, and tell me what you think :D**


	3. To The Fountain

Xemnas' right eye twitched at the sight before him. He knew this was the hand of the ship's medic, but why did he do such a thing when he specifically gave him orders to not touch the Merman? With a small growl, Xemnas turned and marched up towards the blonde doctor.

The man hadn't even seen him coming in the first place. No, he was too busy with his chemicals and beakers. Honestly, Xemnas couldn't understand why he even decided to take on the name as 'doctor' when all he wanted to be was a mad scientist.

None of that mattered at the moment though. Xemnas was quick to hit the glasses out of the blonde's hands. His green olive eyes widened to such a mass that is almost made Xemnas laugh, but the reason it didn't is because of the confusion in the doctor's eyes as he watched his first mate do this.

"Xemnas?" Vexen gasped, looking up in confusion at the first mate. "What on earth are you doing? !"

"I could ask you the _same_ question, Vexen!" Xemnas growled, pointing his finger towards where the Merman was being kept, in the small glass tank only a few yards away.

"What are you talking about?" Vexen asked, annoyance written all over his features as he bent down and muttered out curses as he picked up the broken beakers.

"That is clearly your work, _doctor_," Xemnas said, shooting his gaze at the Merman's bandages.

"So it is," Vexen said, shooting his chin in the air before going back to the task at hand, which was cleaning up the mess the first mate did, but that was stopped short as Xemnas kicked the broken beakers farther away from the doctor. "What the hell, Xemnas? !" Vexen growled, standing up to look his commander in the eyes angrily.

"You were given specific orders to NOT go near him!" Xemnas spat, continually pointing an accusing finger in the Merman's direction.

"I am aware of that," Vexen said.

"Then why did you disobey my direct order? !" Xemnas asked, his face showing off how pissed he was at the disobedience.

"Because a higher-up said I could," Vexen simply replied, making Xemnas' eyes widen to the realization of whom he was speaking of. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm quite busy all of the sudden."

At that, the doctor walked off, mostly in the direction his broken beakers had been kicked. Xemnas only let out a sigh before he turned around and readied to march right towards his Captain's quarters, that is, he would have, had his Captain not been standing right there, in front of him.

"Captain!" Xemnas gasped, holding a hand over his heart for a moment. The man seemed to always pop up out of nowhere and scare the very ghost right out of you.

"I want you to order Roxas to be the Merman's main watcher," Xehanort simply said before he turned with a nod and began walking off back towards his tented quarters.

"Captain, there's something I—what?" Xemnas was stopped short in his complaint about the doctor as he registered what Xehanort had just ordered him to do.

"Oh, did you not understand my order at first?" Xehanort asked, turning back to his nephew with an amused smirk, one he tends to wear as of late.

"N-No, it's not that," Xemnas replied, clearing his throat before straightening and standing at attention before his captain. "Sir, I wish to speak about the Merman's situation."

"There is nothing to speak about," Xehanort said with a shrug. "As of now, I want Roxas to be his main watcher. Make sure you order the boy to do so, right away."

"It's not about Roxas," Xemnas let out a frustrated sigh. "I confronted Vexen about the creature's wounds only to find he tells me _you_ ordered him to wrap it up!"

"I did because I want him in fine shape," Xehanort said. "I don't want any wound chancing in his death. He's the only Mer-creature we have and I won't lose him until he fulfils his usefulness to us."

"Then, what is this about Roxas?" Xemnas asked, now understanding why Vexen was allowed near the creature against his orders. "You do realize he almost caused us to lose the Merman? I highly doubt he's the right choice to be the creature's main watcher."

"It is what I have decided," Xehanort said, needing not to explain himself any further if he didn't wish to. "Just make sure the order follows through."

At that, Xehanort turned on his heel and walked off, leaving his nephew to sigh out in frustration before turning and follow as ordered. Xemnas went over to where most of the crew were resting before his amber eyes scanned around only to find the young boy who was sitting next to their youngest female member, and two other young members known as Demyx and Zexion.

"Roxas," Xemnas called out, making all the crewmates around freeze and turn towards their first mate.

"Yes, sir?" Roxas asked, looking up at the tanned man as he stood in attention.

"It has been decided you shall be the creature's main watchman," Xemnas said, folding his arms behind his back and poking out his broad chest to make himself seem bigger.

"What, why?" Roxas questioned.

"Captain's orders," Xemnas said before turning on his heel with a sneer and walking off.

"What was that all about?" Demyx asked, watching the retreating form of their first mate.

"Who cares," Zexion spoke up with a sigh as he took a long drink from his cup. "Captain's orders anyways."

"True," Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he knows?" Xion asked, whispering her question towards her best friend.

"I don't know," Roxas replied, whispering back to the raven-haired girl.

"What's with the whispering?" Demyx asked, looking at the two.

"I, personally, don't see why the Captain gave such an order," Zexion suddenly spoke up, pulling the others' attention towards him. "When Roxas nearly lost the creature before."

"I told you before, he—" Roxas was about to defend himself had Xion not touched his shoulder and stopped him.

"Not now," she said with a sigh. "Leave them to their opinions."

"But they don't know what really happened," Roxas complained.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Xion asked. "At least they don't know everything."

"Still," Roxas mumbled, crossing his arms before letting out a sigh and standing up. "Well, better go start my watch, or Saïx will have my hide."

As Roxas came over towards the tank containing the Merman he noticed how Xigbar was the currant watcher. He sighed to himself, wondering how he was going to explain his to their gunner. That man would never let things go once they've happened, so once Roxas would say he's to become the Merman's main watcher he'd, more or likely, scoff and wave it off as a practical joke. Yeah, that's what'll likely happen.

"Hey little dude, what are you doing here?" Xigbar asked. "Not expecting to let the thing out again, are you?"

"It's not that," Roxas said. "Captain ordered me to be the Merman's main watcher."

"What? You're kidding me!" Xigbar scoffed. "What's with you lying these days?"

"I'm not," Roxas argued, knowing this couldn't be avoided with the gunner. "If you want to ask Captain himself, you can."

"What's the problem here?" Suddenly, the boatswain came up and both mates turned to look at the man.

"There's no problem," Xigbar replied, turning towards Roxas. "Roxas was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't," Roxas defended.

"The hell you talking about?" The gunner growled, growing more than annoyed of the boy. "Get out of here before I report you're ass to the Captain."

"The Captain ordered me to come here!" Roxas protested.

"He's right," Saïx said, looking at Xigbar. "I was informed by Xemnas that that is indeed what Roxas has been ordered to do."

"Are you serious?" Xigbar scowled. "You are aware of what happened the _last_ time Roxas watched him?" At the word 'him', Xigbar pointed towards the redheaded Merman whose eyes were now open, curiously watching the scene unfold before him.

"I am," Saïx said with a nod as he crossed his arms. "I frankly don't agree, but it is the Captain's orders and I will not disagree with him on any occasion."

"Tch, lapdog," Xigbar growled with a roll of his eye before he shook his head. "Fine, but if the Merman gets out again, blame him."

With that said, the gunner marched off, retreating back towards his closer crewmates. Roxas let out a sigh before he felt that all-too-familiar glare by the boatswain, on him. Turning, Roxas caught the last glance of Saïx's disapproving glare before he too turned and left.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Roxas said, letting out another sigh as he plopped down in a mound of beach sand, a make-shift seat made for the watchers who had to watch the Merman.

Roxas turned his eyes towards the Merman who gazed at him with unreadable eyes before Roxas let off a small smile and inclined his head towards the creature in a show of acknowledgement. "Axel," Roxas finally remembered the Merman had a name, and so, an identity.

The Merman made no gesture towards Roxas. Only taking his eyes off of him and laying back the best he could in the too-small tank he was forced to be kept in. Roxas honestly felt sorry for the Merman; being kept in such a small space, but there was nothing he could do.

So Roxas sat there until the sun was high in the sky and it was now time to leave. Roxas looked up to see the rest of his crew coming towards him and the Merman. Turning, Roxas saw how Axel turned his eyes on the same sight and Roxas even caught the small sneer showing on the corner of his lips. Roxas jumped slightly from the movement of the Merman's tail, making what water was in there, splash on top of the glass lid, making the water stick to it so the others couldn't stare at him as much.

"He's not too friendly, is he?" Larxene chuckled before placing a hand on her hip.

"I wouldn't be either, if you had treated me like that," Roxas muttered.

"What'd you say, brat? !" Larxene growled, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Calm down everyone," Xehanort spoke up, placing his hat on his head and fixing his white gloves. "I don't want you fighting amongst each other as we travel toward the Fountain."

"Yes, sir," Roxas and Larxene replied in unison.

"So, how is he, Roxas?" Xehanort asked, clasping his hands together behind his back as he walked up towards the tank that held his prize.

"Fine, I suppose," Roxas said with a shrug. "He's been moving around a lot more since Vexen mended him."

"Good, good," Xehanort said with a pleased nod and grinning as he watched the Merman splash more water up at the glass lid, hoping to startle the Captain, but alas, it'd take a lot more than a splash of water to startle that old man. "Well, since he's seemed to recover better, then he won't mind the journey at all."

Turning, Xehanort snapped for his men to come and pick the tank up. After all, it was time to leave.

Roxas watched the two largest members of their crew come up, Xaldin, and Lexaeus, taking two metal bars and sliding them through the copper rings so they could pick the tank up just like that and carry it on their broad shoulders.

"You're still watcher, Roxas," Xehanort spoke up, looking towards him. "So keep an eye on him, for me."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Roxas responded as he walked over towards Xaldin and Lexaeus and stood by the tank, keeping his eyes on the Merman who only turned from him and splashed water in his direction. Roxas furrowed his brow in confusion. He had thought he had built at least some sort of trust between himself and the Merman. What was wrong with him now?

His thoughts didn't linger on that for long. Once Xemnas' voice echoed throughout camp, Roxas knew it was time to leave and so began marching into the forest, along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this place is horrible," Larxene groaned as she and Marluxia continued hacking through the dense growth that continued getting in their way.<p>

"Just keep your comments to yourself and continue cutting a path for the rest of us," Xemnas spoke up to the two in lead who only sighed and did as told.

"Can you imagine what kind of creatures live here," Vexen said, looking around the forest, in the trees, and on the ground.

"Besides the Mermaids and him?" Luxord asked, pointing towards the Merman. "I, quite frankly, don't want to know."

"You're no fun, you know that, right?" Vexen narrowed his eyes at the gambler before scoffing and continuing his fascination.

"You know what? I have to wonder myself, what lives here," Demyx said, being careful to not let the growth brush him too much, not knowing if it was poisonous or not.

"Well, besides the Mer-creatures," Zexion spoke up from his right. "There's poisonous frogs."

"Frogs?" Demyx asked.

"They're covered in vibrant colors, so be sure not to touch them," Zexion said, turning to his left to only point at one covered in orange and black. "Like that."

"EH!" Demyx squealed, nearly jumping ten feet away from it.

"Then you've got poisonous snakes," Zexion counted them off.

"Are they covered in vibrant colors too?" Demyx asked, rubbing his arms to stop his startled shakes.

"Not too much, so just avoid snakes in all," Zexion said. "Oh, and don't forget about the alligators."

"What're those?" Demyx asked.

"Dinosaurs," Zexion simply replied.

"You're kidding," Demyx said, his eyes wide and mouth dropped. "I thought those things were extinct!"

"So, you believe in the Faerie, but not in the extinct?" Zexion asked, raising a brow.

"That's—a different story!" Demyx defended, crossing his arms with a firm nod. "But seriously, how big are they?"

"Hhh, they're like crocodiles, and I know you've see them in the sea before," Zexion said. "Hell, we've seen a lot worse and you're concerned about alligators. Honestly, Demyx."

With a shake of his head Zexion walked off, leaving Demyx's question unanswered.

"W-Wait, Zexion, you never answered my question!" Demyx called out, running after his friend.

Xion only giggled, seeing those two like that before she turned her gaze towards Roxas who was looking a little down. With a sigh, she walked up towards the boy who was still by the tank. She came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas, are you alright?" she asked with a small smile, startling the boy some before turning to her.

"Oh, hey, Xion," Roxas said, giving her a small smile of his own.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning in closer to him so Xaldin or Lexaeus wouldn't butt in—well, Xaldin in particular. Lexaeus usually minds his own business, if not always.

"I'm concerned with Axel," Roxas said.

"Axel?" Xion asked before remembering that Roxas had said the Merman had a name, which he had somehow come across. "Oh, what about him?"

"He won't look at me, at anyone," Roxas said.

"Well, we're taking him further away from the bay, maybe that's why," Xion suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point," Roxas nodded. "But still . . . I thought . . . I thought that maybe we'd developed a sort of trust in the other."

"He's being taken away from his home and sisters," Xion said, patting Roxas' shoulder. "How would you feel if you'd been taken away from your home and family? I'm sure he feels he has to protect his sisters, and now look at him—he can't."

"I know," Roxas said. "I know exactly how he feels."

"Besides," Xion continued. "This is a new environment to him. He's probably never even been out of the bay before. I guess it was like our first day on sea."

"Must be," Roxas said, his eyes on the frame of the Merman who still had his back to him.

"Xion, will you go back to the others in the back?" Xaldin asked, nearly running into the girl. "I'm going to run into you if you don't."

"Sorry," she said as she muttered her goodbye to Roxas before turning to head off, but she was stopped short as she reached down in her pack and pulled out a black cloak. "Oh, almost forget. Here, Roxas, Xemnas told us all to wear our cloaks just in case we touch something poisonous."

"Thanks, Xion," Roxas said, as he held out his arm to grab the cloak only to have Xion a little too far from reach. So the girl sighed and came closer, but like Xaldin said, if she was any closer, he'd run into her and he did just that.

"Xion!" Xaldin cursed as he ran into the small girl who yelped as the larger man tripped over her.

"Xaldin, watch out!" Roxas gasped, running up to the larger man to try and help him catch his balance, but he ended up falling down with him, unable to catch any of that man's weight.

"You fools!" Xemnas growled, turning around just in time to see Xaldin trip over Xion and fall forwards, letting go of the bar and tipping the tank over, leaving Lexaeus the only one to hold up the tank, but it didn't matter, the tank came crashing down sideways, hard.

The side of the tank hit the ground first and shattered, causing the lid to crack and the contents inside to push against it, causing it to break and the content to roll out onto the forest floor.

Large gasps and loud shouts were thrown in the air. Everyone's minds coming to the time Roxas had let the creature out and how it tried to escape. Sure they were nowhere near the bay, or any water for that matter, for it to go anywhere, but that didn't stop them from panicking.

'Quick!" Xemnas gasped, his amber eyes widening. "Get it!"

"Calm down," Xehanort's voice broke through the shouts. "He's of no harm if he can't go anywhere."

So the crew surrounded the Merman who had landed on his stomach as he rolled out of the broken tank, his red tail coming out to full length and his arms lifting himself up off the forest floor to look at everyone. The frustration of the broken tank was quickly forgotten as all eyes were on the enchanting creature that silenced everything.

"Gorgeous," Marluxia purred as his eyes scanned the creature up and down before he noticed something. "What is with that look?"

Then, before anyone saw it coming, the Merman swung his tail around him and tripped a good four members before he rolled off towards a hill he seemed to have noticed.

"Damn it! Catch him!" Xemnas growled, commanding every able-bodied to go after the creature who was trying to escape, AGAIN.

"Stop sounding so upset, Xemnas," Xehanort said, coming up to his first mate's side. "We're nowhere near water, and the Merman can't get far with nothing but a tail."

"But he's fast!" Xemnas growled back.

"So are we," Xehanort smirked.

* * *

><p>Roxas, Xion, and Xaldin stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Wherever the creature had rolled, it had to be some place they couldn't see because they had been running for a good 5 minutes with no luck in finding him.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry!" Xion cried out as he let out gasps from running so hard.

"Damn it, Xion, I had warned you," Xaldin said, next to her as he caught his own breath and stood up. "Where the hell is that thing? There's no way it could have sprouted legs when it hit the bottom of the hill and ran off."

"No, he's gotta be around here, somewhere," Xion said, standing up next to Xaldin.

"Then look under every log, every bush, until you find it," Xaldin said. "It's easier if we split. When you find it, shout out to the others and we'll come."

"Right," Roxas and Xion said in unison as everyone took a separate direction and ran for it.

Roxas had been the one who started looking under every log, but knew this would take forever if he tried. He knew, like the others, that Axel couldn't have gone far. Sure he could haul himself up, and roll in lightning speed, but when it came to moving in a certain direction, Roxas knew he was slow. When he had tried to make it back towards the bay, Axel had been moving at a snail's space and this was no different, especially with no water nearby.

Roxas had to find Axel and quick, not just because he knew the others would treat him harshly, it was about Xion too. It was her fault that Xaldin had tripped and if, somehow, they couldn't find Axel, Xion would get the punishment of her life.

Roxas didn't really want to think about it, but she could possibly die because of this. Roxas would know, he's been with the Organization for a long time and has seen the Captain become so angered that he'd killed a few crewmembers. They _needed_ Axel and if they didn't have him, no doubt Xion was a dead woman.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped as he tripped over a smaller log, landing face-first into the leaf-covered ground.

With a groan Roxas rolled his eyes and spit out a few leaves that had caught inside his mouth. He looked down at his foot and at the log he'd tripped over. With an angry kick he freed his foot and readied to stand back up and finish his search, but that'd have to wait as he gasped out once more upon feeling something take a hold of the collar of his shirt and haul him up and quickly slam him against a vine-covered tree.

Roxas let out a gasp as his eyes widened. His lips moved to say something, but a long hand covered his mouth and thin long arms held him tightly.

Roxas protested and started squirming, but the gip around him tightened and as Roxas looked at the redhead he noticed that his lips were moving, pursing as if trying to say "Shh, Shh". It was odd to see this because Roxas was unaware of Mer-creatures even being able to speak, much less attempt to.

That wasn't even the worst of it. Roxas kicked himself for not thinking about how the Merman had slammed him up against a tree anyways, so that his feet couldn't even touch the ground. Roxas looked down and his eyes widened even more to see the Merman had, indeed, grown a pair of legs.

Roxas noticed the Merman's eyes following his own and as he looked at his own lengthy legs, his eyes came back to Roxas, but no emotion was really seen on the redhead's face beside the one that Roxas could see in his eyes—the one telling Roxas he didn't want to get caught again. Roxas could completely understand, but it was his and Xion's lives on the line if they didn't get the Merman back in their custody.

Roxas groaned upon feeling the Merman's grip become almost too much to bear. Even though the Merman was quite lengthy he was strong and . . . soft? Roxas blinked before he realized that the hand covering his mouth, and the arm wrapped tightly around his torso were soft to the touch—like—skin.

It then clicked and Roxas realized that when Axel had grown these legs, he had also come to change his hard scales into skin. He didn't know that Mer-creatures could do it, but somehow they can—or at least Mer_men_ can. Whatever it was it still fascinated Roxas to no end, but he still needed to get a shout out to the others.

So, Roxas reluctantly bit down on the hand holding his mouth shut. Skin was easier to bite into than scales and so Roxas was glad for that, but for the brief second his mouth was free, Roxas let out a loud shout of—

"HELP!"

A growl was heard from the Merman who, this time, wrapped his hand around Roxas' throat and pushed him against the tree even rougher, making Roxas groan and choke from the tight pressure the creature had on his windpipe.

Roxas watched Axel stand still before all was deemed quiet. When both realized how quiet it was, Axel decided to move, putting one foot in front of the other as he took Roxas in his arms and made his away out of his hiding spot to find another and another until he could successfully make it back to the bay, and his sisters. But, just as he began to walk, Roxas watched as Axel stumbled on his weak legs for but a moment before catching himself on a tree.

_He must not be used to his legs_, Roxas thought as he watched Axel push on his legs to keep his body standing.

Just at the end of Roxas' thought three of his crewmates suddenly appeared and overtook Axel, pushing him to the ground, and one took Roxas out of his grasp.

"You alright?" Marluxia asked as he pulled Roxas out of Axel's grasp and stood the boy up. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Roxas said, shaking his head as he rubbed his red neck. "Did you guys hear me?"

"We did," Marluxia nodded, his eyes turning back towards the Merman who was squirming under Saïx and Xaldin. "We even saw the two of you and when we watched how he stumbled on his legs we knew he'd have no power to struggle against us."

"I can't believe they grow legs," Xaldin said as he and Saïx placed cuffs on Axel's wrists and pulled him up on his unstable legs. "Damn, he's tall."

Roxas had to agree. He, himself, barely stood to his chest. Roxas assumed, that if Axel were ever a human, he'd look like this and be about this tall.

"Did you catch it?" Xemnas growled as he and their Captain came up to them, the others quickly coming as well.

"You found him!" Xion gasped, running up to Roxas' side.

"No thanks to you," Xaldin growled.

"I said I was sorry," Xion said. "I was trying to give Roxas his cloak because Xemnas wanted us all to wear them just in case we touched anything poisonous."

"And I agree," Xehanort spoke up, looking at the naked redhead who was wearing a face of pure hate for his captors. "Tell me Xaldin, Saïx, is he soft to the touch?"

"It feels like skin to me," Xaldin said, Saïx agreeing with a nod.

"Then lend him a cloak as well," Xehanort said. "I don't want him to touch anything poisonous and risk losing him, again."

Xemnas saw the displeased look in his Captain's eyes and knew, that if something like this happened again, they'd no longer have 13 members. So he turned to their boatswain and looked at him.

"Saïx, you and the creature seem to be around the same height and close in frame, lend him an extra cloak of yours," Xemnas commanded.

Saïx looked at the redhead with a small sneer before nodding and reaching in his pack for an extra cloak and placing it on the Merman who only glared daggers at him.

"Since the Merman wants to walk," Xehanort said, looking down at the redhead's long legs. "Let's let him walk."

Xemnas smirked and informed everyone to pick up their belongings and get back to the path. It was about time for the creature to get a punishment, is what his thoughts were rambling and he knew that his uncle was growing tired of the Merman's struggle, so this is what he deserved for trying to escape again.

"And you two!" Xemnas said, pointing to Roxas and Xion. "If you cause one more incident I will personally kill the both you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Good," Xemnas said before turning on his heel and heading back to their Captain's side.

Roxas turned to see Saïx and Xaldin begin to start pulling on Axel's chain they attached to his cuffs, causing the Merman to fall down onto the ground with his weak legs barely able to hold him up.

"Wait!" Roxas called out, coming up to the redhead whose hair was now beginning to spike as it dried, like the rest of his body.

"What is it, Roxas?" Xaldin asked, he and Saïx turning to the boy with annoyed looks. "You're just meant to _watch_ him, not _help_ him."

"You didn't bother putting the cloak on fully," Roxas muttered as he helped the Merman up to his knees and helped secure the cloak around him more so his own skin wouldn't chance a touch with anything poisonous if it was harmful to him. "Captain will have your heads if he suddenly dies before we reach the Fountain."

At that, Roxas watched the two freeze and he couldn't help the satisfied smirk at the corner of his lips as he finished helping the Merman back to his feet.

"Come on!" Xaldin growled, pulling on the chains a little too hard, almost causing Axel to come tumbling down to the ground, again.

Roxas was quick to catch him though and it was because of this that Axel looked at him with what Roxas assumed was confusion, probably the confusion of 'you-helped-let-them-catch-me-so-why-help-me-know?' Still though, Roxas offered a smile to him and this time, Axel didn't turn his back to him, instead his eyes continued to look at him with confusion before another quick, hard yank from Xaldin tore the Merman's eyes off of the human and to the road of walking ahead of him.

When he stumbled again, Roxas would make sure he'd be there to catch him, that is, until he could stand on his own. It was his job, right? Besides, he wanted to be close to the Merman, at least to where he wouldn't try and kill him again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: So yeah, still not into the AkuRoku yet, but we're getting there. I did say this story will be shorter than my _Nothing But Animals_, but still . . . you can't rush the love of Axel and Roxas ;D So yeah, leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Siren

"Do we really have to camp out here in the dark?" Demyx asked, looking around the creepy forest as the sun went down, making him wonder just what kind of creatures resided in this forest.

"We've already come too far, Demyx, you know this," Zexion said with a groan and roll of his eye as he helped make camp in the small space they found suitable for them to set up camp. "Now, come on, help me put up this tent."

"Alright, but what if I step on something poisonous?" The dirty blonde asked with a child-like whimper.

"That's why we're wearing boots," Zexion said with a hard sigh.

"But—what about the Merman then?" Demyx asked, turning his eyes towards where the redhead lay, wrapped up in the dark cloak he was given, though his pale feet were bare to the night's air.

"Why worry about him?" Zexion asked, taking up the tents cover and throwing it over the rope lining. "He's lived here all his life, he didn't need anything."

"But only in the bay," Demyx answered. "I doubt they go on land any much."

"They can grow legs, Demyx. I'm sure they're not too unfamiliar with the land," Zexion said, wanting to get the topic away from the ungodly Merman.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked. "Don't like talking about him?"

"It's not that," Zexion nearly whispered, halting in his preparation on the tents for a short moment. "It's . . . it's not natural, what he does."

"Of course, he's a Merman," Demyx chided.

"He's—he's like a demon, I don't like him or his kind," Zexion said, trying hard not to be heard by the creature who was only a few feet away.

"Since when are you afraid of anything, Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"I just—when he dies so will his sisters," Zexion nodded. "They can't survive without a Merman and I'm glad."

"That's cruel, Zexion," Demyx said with a small whine. "It was their home after all. You'd protect your home from intruders too, wouldn't you?"

"I don't have a home anymore."

"Hhh, none of us do anymore, alright." Demyx let out a sigh before looking at the unfinished tent. "Are you going to let me help or what?"

"Yeah, come on," Zexion said, tilting his head to the right before they both worked on getting the tent erect.

Off in the distance, the Merman, Axel, had heard every word. He wasn't surprised that there were those that wanted his very existence and race dead. Humans didn't know them so well for a reason. They never traveled into the ocean's depths and the Merpeople never walked amongst their land. It was mutual between the races that they stay out of their territory, but it wasn't long before all that land wasn't enough for the humans and so they built ships and then the Merpeople grew legs.

This had been going on since the beginning of time when their races became independent from the other. Back and forth they'd evolve in one way or the other, but still they were so distant. The only contact they'd ever come to were the drowned bodies the Merpeople would find after one of their ships sunk, well, if the sharks hadn't gotten to them first.

Still, being called unnatural was no right for a human to say when they haven't made contact in so long and knew nothing of the other. Merpeople could say the same to the humans, but they didn't. If they left them alone then they did as well—still, that didn't stop the humans from hunting his sisters for their scales or beauty, hoping to keep them in a glass ocean for all to see.

They had no right to say anything about them, anything.

Axel closed his eyes but for a second before someone kicked him in the ribs with a pointed boot. He let out a groan and turned his head towards one of the pirates, the one called Xigbar.

"You don't think you're going to get some sleep before us, did you pretty boy?" the one eyed man smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so. You went against us too many times for us to let you have that pleasure. Now stay awake or you're going to be missing a few fingers and toes in the morning."

Axel of course said nothing. His green eyes only glaring at the man, almost seeming to glow unnaturally. Xigbar was a little taken aback by the Merman's glare that he didn't want to look him in the eyes anymore, but he only scoffed and turned to leave, telling everyone else that they better not let the Merman fall asleep.

"Well, might as well keep Roxas awake with him since he's supposed to be watching him," Xaldin spoke up.

"I agree," Xemnas' voice echoed. "Roxas, you make sure he doesn't fall asleep, and to do so, you can't fall asleep either."

Roxas only looked on helplessly at the first mate and then towards the Captain who only looked on passively and just turned and entered his tent for the night. After a few poor chuckles from his crewmates Roxas looked at Xion who only mouthed a 'sorry' before she headed off with Larxene to get some shuteye.

So, with a sigh Roxas headed over to where Axel lay against a tree wrapped up in his cloak. He watched as Axel's eyes followed him and as he came to sit next to the Merman, the redhead sat up, trying to move away a bit, but the cuff on his right arm that was attached to a nearby branch prevented him from moving anywhere far.

"Easy, I'm not here to hurt you—only watch," Roxas said with a sigh, a small glare off in the direction of his crewmates who were getting as much sleep as they wanted.

Then, with another sigh, Roxas leaned back, his head falling back towards the moon above.

"Ah, what'd I do to deserve this? !" He groaned, almost a little too loud, but he didn't care, he hoped they all had horrible dreams—well, except for Xion.

When his gaze turned back towards the redheaded Merman he saw that his green gaze was still on him. With a sigh, Roxas closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Sorry for the outburst. I just feel like I've been being used lately."

Axel said nothing yet again, his gaze falling to the ground where his legs touched and had began to itch. Roxas didn't take notice though because his hand that rubbed his dry skin was unseen and barely detectible from under the ebony cloak.

"So, why don't you talk?" Roxas suddenly asked, making sure his voice was just low enough for everyone to get a comfortable sleep. "I know you can—I think. I saw you trying to 'sh' me when you grew your legs."

Axel's eyes turned to Roxas again, but he didn't speak. He opened his mouth as if he was going to, but he closed it again. Not one sound coming out, not even a small gasp.

"See, you were trying to, weren't you?" Roxas asked. "Were you?"

Now, his eyes were on Roxas again, staring right into his own and it was once again Roxas caught that small strange voice echoing in the back of his mind like the time when he caught the Merman's name.

'_Why do I need to use my lips when it's inferior to how we Merpeople usually speak?_'

"Are you . . . can you speak through the mind?" Roxas asked, gulping in sheer awe.

'_Not exactly, it's how we Merpeople, and most creatures of the sea, communicate. Since we are related in ways long passed, I guess you humans can still hear us—if only a little_.'

"I see, I suppose," Roxas murmured. "But can you speak through the lips?"

"Yes," Axel finally spoke, though it was sort of a small whisper.

"You spoke!" Roxas gasped a little too loud before covering his mouth and looking around to see if his sudden excitement had woken anyone up. No, it hadn't. "So you know our language then!"

'_Only the one's who've traveled to my bay before. Unlike humans, we Merpeople can pick up on any kind of speech_.'

"Can't you speak more with your mouth though?" Roxas asked. "I've never heard your voice."

'_You can hear it here_,' Axel replied by pointing to his skull, the part closer to the ears.

"But it's a still small voice," Roxas said. "I'd like to hear your voice full and loud—i-if you don't mind.

Roxas caught a small smirk on the Merman's lips before he watched him lean towards him. For a moment Roxas was afraid and went to lean back, but found a firm hand on his back, a hand that belonged to the Merman. He had gotten too close and if he was hurt because of his distance then it was his fault alone.

"Better, Roxas?"

Roxas gasped, his blue eyes brightening with excitement and a small blush flushed his cheeks at the way Axel said his name. His voice sounded human enough, but it was so exotic and the accent was something Roxas has never heard before, and he's heard a lot of them in his lifetime. There was tickle of breath that came from Axel's lips as he spoke as well, tickling the sensitive skin of the shell of Roxas' ear that made him give off a quick shiver before he watched Axel lean back against the palm tree he rested against.

"I-I-I—" Roxas was at a loss for words, his body flustered for some odd reason, his face burning.

"This sound appeal to you I take it?" Axel asked, raising a thin eyebrow at the boy before Roxas looked at him and with no willpower to speak, simply nodded. "What's wrong? Suddenly, you can't use your lips?"

"I-It's just, you sound—different," Roxas said, his gaze falling, finding it hard to meet that emerald stare for a strange reason.

"Is that to your disliking?" Axel asked.

"N-No, I like the way you sound, it's just . . . I don't know how to explain it," Roxas blushed furiously and suddenly turned from Axel to sit and catch his breath in the cool night air.

_What's wrong with me?_ Roxas questioned himself as he rubbed his arms and took in good deep breaths of air. _He's just talking. It's not like I'm suddenly attracted to his voice. That's never happened before!_

Roxas turned his head to look back at Axel who was watching him closely with his gorgeous eyes and a small upturn in his lips was present and the moonlight that shown down on him was just—just so damn—

_It must be because he's a Merman!_ Roxas concluded as he quickly turned away from the tempting scene and hid his face in his hands. _They are sirens of the deep. If the females were bad, how about the lesser males? They're probably worse!_

Again, Roxas turned to look back at Axel who kept his gaze on him, that green gaze that seemed to glow just as bright as the moon itself, right above them. Roxas was quick to turn away, once again, and his face's heat wouldn't recede.

_Damn it, that's it! It has to be!_ Roxas gulped quickly before trying to cool his face. As long as he wasn't looking at the Merman then he was fine.

There was a shifting behind Roxas that made the blonde jump before turning to see an uncomfortable expression on Axel's face. Roxas looked down to see that he was rubbing his legs, as if they hurt.

"Axel, what's wrong?" Roxas asked, looking on with concern.

"I'm too dry," Axel complained, rubbing his legs almost raw.

"So am I, nothing's wrong, right? That's how you grew legs in the first place, right?" Roxas asked, wondering if that was how it happened.

"Yes," Axel answered. "But this is only supposed to be temperate."

"Will you shrivel up?" Roxas asked.

"Not unless I'm left in the sun for a long, long time, but I don't like skin," Axel replied, looking down at his legs and how easily things like grass and twigs could rub harshly against them. "It's too soft, for me."

"What should I do?" Roxas asked.

"Water," Axel said.

Roxas looked at Axel in confusion before he realized what the Merman wanted.

"But, won't you change back?"

"Yes," Axel answered.

"We don't have the glass tank anymore," Roxas said. "They want you to walk."

"I will, come morning," Axel said.

"Well . . . if it makes you feel better," Roxas said, biting his bottom lip and standing up.

"It will," Axel assured, a small smile on his lips as he watched the young blonde pirate turn and leave towards where they kept the barrels of water with them—the ones that were for the tank they no longer carried.

Roxas took one and rolled it over to where he and Axel sat before he set it straight up and opened it, taking up the spoon that hung against it. He looked down and watched the Merman smile in gratitude before throwing off the dark cloak of his, waiting to be showered by the liquid.

Roxas averted his eyes with a red face. The Merman was bare to the world and didn't care if anyone else saw. Maybe he didn't care because in his scaled form he felt the same way; bare. But maybe he didn't care because he knew his body was beautiful, so very beautiful.

Roxas gulped quietly again and took the spoon and spooned water down and over the Merman's waiting body. Just as soon as the water dripped down, Axel was quick to smear it all over his abdomen and torso and more.

A content sigh left the Merman's lips as he felt the hard scales returning to harden his body against anything of the earth. Roxas watched in fascination as Axel shifted before his very eyes to the way he looked when he had first seen him; adorned in a full vibrant array of ruby scales, and of course the violet ones right under his eyes returned as well making Roxas enjoy the color of his eyes even more.

Even his soft red hair returned to scales, nothing about him was soft any longer and Roxas now thought twice about touching him—not that he had in the first place. Once Roxas got the 'halt' sign from Axel's hand was when he placed the water back and sat next to him, watching as he stretched out his tail in full length, much longer than his legs by far.

"Better?" Roxas asked.

"It is," Axel sighed in content as if he finally got the chance to stand and stretch after a night of being cramped in a small quarter.

"Well, you just better change back come morning or else they'll know it was me and I'll get punished more," Roxas said.

"Not with that Captain of yours," Axel murmured.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, curious as to why the Merman thought this.

"I see him staring at me—and you," Axel said, his eyes turning towards Roxas' curious ones. "I don't like him."

"Well, he does keep to himself most of the time," Roxas stated. "But that's Captain for you."

"He's the one that seeks the Fountain, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"I figured as much." Axel let out a sigh. "Just, be careful of him. He means us harm."

"'Us'?" Roxas questioned with a confused blink. "But why? I am loyal to him."

"How loyal?" Axel asked, raising a brow towards the boy. "Loyal enough to die for him if it meant you get sent straight to Hell while he escapes the flames by drinking from the Fountain and becoming immortal?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas said, casting his gaze away and turning from the Merman.

"I believe you do, Roxas," Axel said, sitting up and glaring at the boy. "Can't you see they're using you to get close to me for a chance to slaughter you and for me to weep over your dead corpse."

"They would never turn on me like that!" Roxas gasped, outraged that the Merman would say such a thing about his crew—he knew nothing of them!

"So you think," Axel said. "Did your Captain promise all of you a drink? Did he?"

"He did," Roxas said, glaring at the Merman who now didn't know when to be quiet about matters not his own.

"Well, I'm sure you don't know that only a certain amount can drink from the Fountain, did you?" Axel questioned, his eyes glowing with intensity that nearly frightened Roxas.

"I—I don't know too much about it, alright? All I know is that Captain isn't well and that this will help him," Roxas said.

"You're all the same," Axel sneered. "You have no idea."

It was then Axel backed away from Roxas and laid back down with a sigh. Roxas could tell he was upset, but he just didn't understand the things he knew. He knew that Merpeople were said to live a long time so who knows what he's seen in his long lifetime. A lot more than Roxas, for that he was sure, but Roxas was just so unsure of things and because of that he was scared.

"He's going to kill me—are-are you sure?" Roxas finally spoke up after a long moment of silence, leaning in closer to the Merman.

Roxas gave out a small yelp as the Merman quickly turned to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him closer to where he could feel the scaly touch of his nose on his.

"Do you honestly trust your _mysterious_ Captain, Roxas?" Axel asked, his deep emerald gaze boring down into Roxas' sapphires, scaring the boy even more. "I've seen the way greed can affect a human. It's ugly and even more ugly for those standing in their way and that just so happens to be me—and _you_."

"But why me?" Roxas asked. "Why just me?"

"It's probably this whole crew for all I know, but you're going first. Why? Because you care for me," Axel answered.

"W-What?" Roxas stuttered that same flush spreading across his cheeks even down his throat and towards his ears. "T-That's not—I just don't like treating you—"

"Inhumane?" Axel answered it for him.

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas bit back. "It's not like I've got a crush on you!"

"No, I'm sure," Axel replied, loosening his grip on the boy and giving him breathing room. "Still, I think we should run while we still can—before the slaughter comes."

"Who's this 'we'?" Roxas growled. "I'm not going with you and you're not escaping!"

"Then we die?" Axel asked, turning towards Roxas once more.

"I have no where else to go, don't you understand?" Roxas said, rubbing his face in frustration. "This crew is all I have left. Granted I might not like them too well and they me, but they're all I have in this world, alright?"

"You can come with me and my sisters," Axel offered.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Roxas scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Clearly you're the one forgetting the differences of humans and Merpeople."

"I don't forget that easy," Axel said, shaking his head.

"I'll drown!" Roxas growled, his face growing red from frustration. "And I know you don't care for my kind you heartless bastard!"

Axel said nothing to this, only a small squint was seen, but nothing more. Roxas took in a deep breath of air before shaking his head and looking away from the Merman.

"You're all sirens, luring everyone to their watery deaths. I'm not stupid," Roxas muttered as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You're just trying to use me so you can escape. Well guess what? I don't even have the ke—AH!"

The breath was knocked right out of Roxas as his back and head hit the ground rather hard, not to mention the Merman on top of him made his dizzy state even more unbearable. Before he could even regain his thoughts his eyes were caught into that alluring green stare—so supernatural in so many ways.

A small gasp left Roxas' lips and as he inhaled a deep breath of air to either call out for help or breathe, he was so unsure at the moment, he was right side up again. Now the Merman was under him, his webbed hands on his smaller hips, slowly traveling upward. Now, a small squeak left Roxas' lips and a blush was quick to overcome him and shake him out of his dizzy state, but just as soon as he put up a struggle, the Merman took a good hold of his hair and forced his face to look down at him and keep his gaze as if he needed him in a hypnotized state.

"I don't care do I?" Axel finally spoke, but his words fell on nearly deaf ears for the power of his gaze enticed Roxas into such a state that he didn't care what he did.

The hand on Roxas' side crept up to rub his arm before moving back down, under his shirt and up towards his chest to rest over his heart that began to beat so fast.

"You're the only human I've ever seen treat something not human—so human. Though, I often wonder if it's just me or if you'd even do this for one of my sisters," Axel replied, his tone soft as his hand trailed back down and around towards Roxas' back ribs.

Roxas' lips opened to let out small pants, suddenly this cool night became too hot for him to breathe normally and ever he stared into those bewitching green eyes. He wanted to move, he did, but all he could manage was letting his right hand come up. To do what? He didn't know, so it remained there, in mid air.

Axel glanced over towards Roxas' raised hand and smiled. He laid his head back against hardening sand beneath him and captured Roxas' gaze again.

"Go ahead," he whispered. "Touch me. I know you want to."

Roxas swallowed hard before a slow nod shook his head and he leaned down a little closer as if to see just what he was touching. His right hand came to touch the narrow cheekbone of the Merman and then upwards towards those violet scales right under his eyes. His left hand went towards that scaly hair of his before it later touched those upturned lips so curiously testing them to see just how soft they were compared to his own.

Through all this Axel didn't once close his eyes. No, he kept his gaze on the blonde and just that made Roxas shiver, even as Axel's curious hand went up his back so much that Roxas' shirt had began to follow.

"Let me go . . . Roxas," Axel whispered in such a seductive tone Roxas would have a little chance at breaking its hold on him. "Let _us_ go."

"I-I can't," Roxas stuttered.

"Why?" came the reply from the Merman whose tail began to slowly, sensually, move against the blonde who inhaled a sharp breath of air.

"Please stop," Roxas whispered, nearly crying for reasons unknown at the moment.

"But you like it—don't you?"

Axel then let go of Roxas' head and let his other hand come to grasp Roxas' shirt before pulling it up. Axel could see the boy weakly protesting, but that didn't seem to be enough to stop him to losing his shirt and shivering violently in the cold night's air. As if in apology for Roxas' shivering, Axel began to rub his arms and shoulders, and then his back.

"I know what you're trying to do, so stop," Roxas begged, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes to stop from staring at the Merman. "Stop using me!"

"But can't you see?" Axel leaned up and pulled Roxas close. "I'm the only one who's not."

Roxas continued to shake his head though, causing Axel to frown. Taking the boy's smaller chin in his hand Axel forced Roxas to look at him.

"Look at me, Roxas," Axel demanded.

"No, no," Roxas continued to shake.

"Look at me!" Axel demanded, though his tone was deeper.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked once again into Axel's green pools. For a silent moment Axel said nothing. He just tilted his head at strange angles as if examining Roxas before he leaned closer to where his breath could be felt right against Roxas' very own lips.

"You need to trust me," Axel breathed against Roxas, making the boy's eyes flutter closed and his lips automatically purse outwards as if in wait of something.

"Demon! Get away from Roxas!"

That was something that quickly snapped Roxas out of his gaze and in an instant his head shot in the direction Zexion was standing, looking horrified at the sight before him.

"Z-Zexion?" Roxas slowly questioned before he watched his crewmate turn quickly and take up a pistol lying on a crate of dried meat.

He took aim and shot.

A horrible screeching hiss awoke the entire camp and it wasn't long before everyone was awake and on guard, pistols and cutlasses in hand as they exited their tents to see just what had caused all of this chaos.

"Zexion, halt!" Xemnas shouted as he watched the silvery blue-haired boy take up another pistol and aim it at the Merman on the ground who, apparently, had already been shot judging by the red liquid falling down from his left shoulder.

"H-He's a demon! He needs to die!" Zexion shouted, flailing his pistol anywhere and everywhere, scaring quite a few of his crewmates.

"Easy with that thing, will you!" Xigbar growled before coming up and snatching it out of the youth's hand.

"Xemnas," The voice of the Captain was quick to reach the first mate's ears. "That Merman better not be dying from that gunshot."

"He-He's not sir," Xemnas said with a bow before getting their doctor towards him.

"How is he Vexen?" Xion came up and asked.

"It's only in the shoulder, could have been worse," Vexen replied as he looked down at the squirming Merman who had mysteriously shifted back into his scaled form sometime during their slumber. "I'd be able to get a better look if he'd just let me near him."

"I hate that tail," Xaldin groaned as he turned to Saïx and Lexaeus, signaling them to help hold down the Merman, again.

"Hold on!" Vexen halted them, his olive green eyes catching sight of something under the Merman. "Now, let's see what you're hiding there, Axel."

Axel turned his head to the doctor, pain written all over his features, but as he turned Vexen caught sight of Roxas scared half to death under the Merman. With a gasp Vexen ordered the others to pry the Merman off of the boy. It wasn't easy, but with Axel in his Merman form, it never was.

They eventually got the Merman off by applying pressure to his shoulder wound, causing him to let go of the boy. Once that was over with, Vexen came and lifted Roxas to his shaking feet.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked.

"Y-Yeah, but, but Axel turned just in time to get hit," Roxas defended. "He got shot instead of me."

"Is that so?" Xehanort came up, looking at Zexion and then at Roxas. "I know your aim hasn't been the best. So be careful the next time you're shooting at my Merman."

"Yes sir," Zexion nodded. "But he was bewitching Roxas and might have taken his soul!"

"For someone who doesn't believe in many things, you suddenly believe in demons and angels?" Xigbar asked, raising his brow.

Zexion said nothing else though; he just cast his gaze down and remained silent. Xemnas, on the other hand, took in Roxas' appearance and sneered.

"I don't believe in demons and all that crap, but I don't necessarily disagree with Zexion, Roxas," Xemnas said, looking rather unpleased at him. "Get some rest tonight. Xaldin with keep watch."

Roxas bowed his head in defeat, but the accusing glare was enough for him to understand. He had been caught up in a siren's gaze and he should have watched out for it. How stupid could he have been?

Someone caring for him? That was nothing but a fairytale, but . . . Axel did shield him from the shot when he didn't have to. That part is what got Roxas confused about all of this.

"Roxas?" Xion came up and patted him on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No," Roxas admitted, covering his face with his hands.

"Come on, you can sleep with me, I'm sure Larxene won't mind too much," she said with a soft sweet smile.

"Thanks," Roxas said. "I could use a good night's sleep."

The last thing Roxas said before he headed off to the tents was Vexen commanding the brutes in their crew to hold back Axel's arm, in a painful way to where he could see it on the Merman's face. It was then he noticed the look Axel was giving towards his Captain who stood nearby watching with interest as his Merman was harshly treated for the wound. Roxas stopped for a moment before he watched Axel turn his eyes on him before closing them and gritting his teeth as Vexen poured a good dose of alcohol on his wound.

His Captain then turned and smiled at him. Giving Roxas a wave and wishing him a good night's sleep. Roxas wanted to incline his head like he usually does in his presence, but he didn't like the way his Captain was looking at him and the way he smiled. He couldn't sleep well with that look, not at all.

"Roxas, you coming?" Xion asked.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, turning and following her off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter Of The Revolution<span>: so if you guys wanna know-yes, Axel was using his 'siren-tactic' to possibly get Roxas to release him. It's what Merpeople do when they can't beat their way out of imprisonment, and this tactic usually works . . . as long as no one interrupts, lol. But as you can see Axel was not just trying to use Roxas as his escape, but possibly _theirs_.**

**Not quite into the AkuRoku yet, but we're getting close peeps. I hope you'll continue to follow this story once it gets there and just for the heck of it I'm changing the story's rating because it's eventually going to get to 'M' (ooh la la ;3) and I might as well change it now :) Review and tell me what you thought. I'll see you next chp ;D**


	5. Midnight Confessions

**Daughter Of The Revolution: SORRY for the late update. I meant to update a long LONG time ago, but life got in the way. Well, I hope you enjoy some AkuRoku-ness 'cause it's in here and there will definately be _more_ to come. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Roxas let out a sigh as he took a much-needed sit on a fallen log; cutting away the ferns so he wouldn't be covered in them when he sat. His crew had been up since before dawn and had been walking all day without stop. It was nearing noon and Roxas had to shed his cloak to get a breather. The humidity was killing him.<p>

"Damn insects!" Xigbar's curse was heard as everyone watched in humor as the one-eyed gunner swatted at the gnats all swarming over his sweat-soaked skin. "Gah! I hate this place!"

"You're not the only one," Marluxia let out a groan as he took a seat next to Larxene who was currently pouring water over her head and face.

Roxas' blue eyes scanned his crew, but they rested on the Merman who sat near their Boatswain, the blue-haired man keeping a good hold on his shackle. Roxas frowned at the way the cuffs dug into Axel's thin pale wrists. The blood that came out of him was as red as theirs and it coated and caked in the hot air just like theirs. Why did Saïx have to be so inconsiderate?

But, then again, why should Roxas care right now? He had lost his right to watch over Axel, didn't he? Xemnas had handed him over to Saïx and Xaldin without so much as a word but with a hated glare in the blonde's direction and Roxas hated how he had failed the Merman.

He felt it was his entire fault, but Axel had asked for it by trying to seduce him with sweet words and erotic movement. Such memories of how he moved against the blond made Roxas shiver like it was still fresh in his mind—and it was. Sometimes, it was hard to look at Axel. Still, didn't the siren deserve this treatment for what he did to Roxas? For trying to trick him into letting him go and disappointing his crew? Didn't he?

Roxas couldn't help but feel the answer to that was "no". He couldn't help but feel guilty for the Merman's predicament. It could be because Roxas' eyes were boring into the bandages wrapped around Axel's left shoulder and how the Merman cradled his left arm close to his chest to keep from moving it around too much. That had been Roxas' entire fault and he knew it.

He was the one who got the Merman shot. He was the one the creature was protecting when he didn't need to. It would have been better if Roxas had been shot instead of Axel. Besides . . . he felt . . .

No one would miss him.

With another sigh, Roxas bowed his head in guilt. He was drained, physically and emotionally and he just wanted to rest.

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up to see the worried eyes of his closest friend, Xion. She held a cup of water before him and extended her arms.

"You'll need this," she said. "Please, drink something. You haven't had anything all day. If you keep going like this, you could—"

"I'm fine, Xion," Roxas said, swatting her hand away and looking away from her.

"Don't do this, Roxas," Xion said, sitting down next to her friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for losing custody over the Merman."

"The Captain himself had given me a simple job and I blew it, Xion," Roxas muttered, letting out a defeated sigh. "I'm useless. Always have been—always will."

"Don't say that," Xion spoke up again. "I'm more so than you, how do you think that makes _me_ feel?"

"You don't have to feel anything, Xion," Roxas said, looking back at her with dark eyes. "It's still not your fault."

Roxas stood up and left his friend. He walked over towards a palm tree and leant against the bark. Crossing his arms he closed his eyes and mind to his crew and just wished to fade away. He felt that bad.

Roxas let out a shiver and opened his eyes, turning back to see a green gaze peering into his very soul. Roxas shivered once more before turning away from the Merman, scooting his body behind the tree so it could shield him from those supernatural eyes. It worked, if only for a little while.

Something, inside Roxas' chest, hurt him. Something pulled at his very heart, nearly forcing his body back around the tree and his eyes to stare back at the Merman, but Roxas refused the feeling of any movement. He was the master over his own body—not anyone else, especially not Axel.

_Why? Why do I feel like this?_ Roxas questioned himself as he leant his head against the trunk of the tree and looked up through the forest leaves and branches to see clear blue sky ahead. _What has he done to me?_

Suddenly, those eyes erupted behind his eyelids. Those toxic green eyes as bright as emeralds and yet as dark as moss. Roxas' own mind betrayed him with those orbs dancing in his head. With his mind lost, his body was soon to follow with skin prickling and shivering from thoughts of webbed hands running down sides and caressing ribs, with warm—too warm—breath ghosting over Roxas' suddenly too dry lips.

He licked his lips, but it did not satisfy them, not with the lingering feel of Axel's very breath brushing and coaxing them to follow so they could meet his own in a sealing and binding ki—

"Damn it, STOP!" Roxas actually shouted loud enough to where he had frightened a few parakeets in the branches above, the sound of their wings flapping echoed his yell and it wasn't long until his crew's attention turned to him.

"Roxas?" Xemnas questioned, squinting his eyes to see part of the boy's white shirt from behind a palm tree. "What are you doing over there? Get back over here and pack your things up!"

Roxas let out a shuddering gasp before bravely forcing his body around to where many gazes slammed into his body at once. Roxas kept his eyes down, towards his feet as he trudged over towards where he had left Xion—and where she still remained.

"Roxas?" She asked in concern, her head lowering to look at his downcast face. "Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I—I don't know if-if I am," Roxas whispered out before raising his gaze to look at the other glances from his crewmates before his gaze landed on the Merman and suddenly he was engulfed in a green fire that made the world spin before everything wasn't the way it should be . . .

The sky was the ground, the ground the sky, and the trees were clouds floating around him. In his ears he heard nothing but muffled sounds that almost sounded like shouting, but he couldn't determine if it was or wasn't because he didn't know where he was—or who he was in that moment.

So, Roxas surrendered himself to darkness and knew no more. It was better that way. It made his soul feel like it had been set free.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas!"<em>

"_Roxas!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_With him?"_

"_Damn it!"_

"_Why?"_

"_What now?"_

"_I can't tell."_

"_The heat?"_

"_Could be."_

"_Water?"_

"_He won't."_

"_Drink it."_

"_Set him in the shade."_

"_Yes."_

"_Captain."_

Xemnas let out a growl of frustration. Again, again Roxas was causing their crew trouble. He didn't know why they even bothered on keeping him around. The boy had always been seemingly useless, along with his friend, Xion. They did nothing, NOTHING, to show their worth expect survive the journey in searching for the Fountain of Youth. That was it!

And still, still, their Captain had continuously let them slip up; let them ruin their chances at getting to the Fountain sooner. What if there were others in search of it? What if? Did his Captain seem concerned with that? No, no he didn't! Instead, he ordered them to place the fainted blond in the shade where that damned tearless Merman sat. Xion was close to him now, spraying their precious water all over the boy; Saïx seemed to have noticed this and was quick to pull on the Merman's cuff, making sure he was nowhere near the water.

A harsh glare was all the blue-haired Boatswain had to deal with as he dragged the Merman away a few more feet from Xion and Roxas and out into the sun.

"Careful with him, Saïx," Captain Xehanort spoke up as he walked towards Roxas and Xion. "He needs his shade as well. I don't want him to shrivel up just yet."

Saïx only nodded and loosened his hold only a little, letting the Merman scoot back into the shade of the tree where Xion and Roxas were, but he made sure to stay his distance. His eyes were on the fainted boy and Xehanort could see it, his smile never wavered as he turned to look up at the sky and see how beautifully the sun was setting.

"We are losing time because of HIM!" Xemnas pointed towards Roxas with a snarl. "Night falls and so we shall have to wait yet another day to reach the Fountain!"

"At peace, Xemnas," Xehanort spoke up, turning his eyes to glance at him once before turning back towards his Merman. "The Fountain is not going anywhere and we are still but a day and a half away. We can wait if it means I get my tear."

With that the Captain turned on his heel and left a confused first mate who only glared at the wretched Merman and then towards Roxas and Xion, cursing them to the deepest circle of hell as he too left.

Xion had caught the looks the two had given, but that didn't stop her from continually wetting Roxas with water warmed by the sun with a cloth.

"I know it's not the coldest, Roxas, but please, be well," she whispered as she wiped his brow and then opened his mouth, trying to get him to swallow the water. "I had warned you, didn't I? That you needed to drink. You didn't listen . . . why?"

Xion closed her eyes and let a few tears slip. She was unaware of the Merman watching on as she let three tears slip from her eyes. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes before pulling out a hopeful smile.

"It's alright," she said with a nod. "Tonight will be a little cooler. You'll like that, won't you, Roxas?"

The night brought some relief to the hot day, but the humidity still made the crew sweat and their skin stick to their clothes horribly. The mosquitoes would not let up either, attacking when they could on the poor victims who tried to get some sleep so that they may have rest for the morning's journey.

But it was hard, many barely slept because of the conditions the night brought, but still, it was far better than the day. Xehanort knew this and so made sure to check on his crew. He needed them all for the last trip to the Fountain, but more importantly—he needed Roxas.

Sure, at first he had overlooked the young boy, but he had surprised him with surviving the challenges he had put his crew through. He had honestly thought the boy wouldn't have made it through all the raids and the cannon fights against the Navy, but he did and now . . . he was proving his most usefulness to him.

Xehanort had been lurking a little ways away, hidden behind some ferns, silently watching his Merman. The redheaded creature had been awake all night, though it was not because of the annoyance of insects. No, Xehanort knew he had something else in mind as to why he was staying up so late.

In fact, Xehanort knew the Merman hadn't slept these passed days. He hadn't seen him sleep once, though he knew the Merman could fake it, and fake it he was well at. Xehanort didn't hide his grin as he watched the Merman slowly pull on the chain connected to his cuffed right arm, making sure to not rouse Saïx. Once he had enough room, Xehanort watched as the Merman scooted over towards the bucket of water Xion had left, the girl herself lay sleeping with her back against Roxas' form.

Reaching out with lengthy arms, the Merman took up the scoop up and drank. He drank so much that Xehanort wondered if the bucket was never ending. Then, the Captain watched the creature take up the wooden bucket and pour the remaining liquid over his form, making sure that the sound was quiet and the water didn't drip on anything else but his body.

Then, Xehanort watched as the Merman shifted before his eyes. An amazing sight that he still couldn't get over. It was beautiful really, so very beautiful, but he knew he could not touch. He hadn't caught the Merman for that purpose.

With a curious blink, Xehanort watched through golden eyes as the Merman inhaled, shaking his hair that now shifted into the likes of scales before rolling his injured shoulder. He rolled it enough to where the wrappings loosened and he pulled them off, showing to the night how quickly his wound was healing, all thanks to a little water he inhaled.

It was very interesting to the Captain, but the wound wasn't completely healed. Xehanort could tell the Merman was still having trouble applying pressure to it, but he managed as he dragged his body back over towards where Xion and Roxas lay. Once again, Axel reached out with his scaled arms and took the boy in his embrace.

Xehanort smiled. He had a feeling the Merman might attempt to heal him of his sickness and now, all he had to do was watch and behold a bond thought hidden to the rest of the crew unfold.

"Roxas," the Mer-Creature whispered as he cradled the boy close to his bare chest.

Xehanort watched a show of affection occur from the Merman. He had lifted his webbed hand and slowly rubbed Roxas' wet bangs out of his face. It looked to Xehanort to be some kind of a caress and so the elderly man wondered if it was even possible for a Merman to even care for a human—at least in such affectionate ways.

It seemed that this Axel, as Roxas, Xion, and Vexen had come to call him, harbored some care for the boy and it was becoming more clear to Xehanort of how strong that care was as he watched the emotions flow through the Merman's very eyes. Care was most certainly in it and something else that brought the creature closer towards Roxas.

Then, the Merman leaned down and sealed his lips with Roxas'. Xehanort blinked in surprise, but smiled as he leant back against a tree's trunk.

_Well now, that is interesting_.

Xehanort continued to watch as the Merman pulled Roxas' chin down only a little before pushing something inside the boy that was unseen to Xehanort. For only a moment the boy lay unmoving until Xehanort caught movement from the blonde's fingertips and then his arms began to move, slowly at first, but they soon laid themselves gently down on the Merman's bare shoulders, feeling gently the rough textures of the creature's scales.

A deep inhale caught in Xehanort's ears and he focused in on Roxas. The boy's eyes were fluttering, but not opening and his lips were quick to move against the Merman's, as if he were drinking his very soul. That may well be it, but Xehanort heard a cough escape Roxas and, with that, water escaped the sides of the boy's lips.

_Oh, so the Merman is making him drink the water he swallowed_, Xehanort observed.

Another cough from Roxas and the Merman pulled back, water still dripping from his lips as he watched Roxas cough once more, nearly choking on the water he was receiving. Xehanort caught slight scanning from the creature's eyes before he delved his lips down again, sealing them again to Roxas' and once again made him drink.

Roxas seemed to be calming down this time, but after a short while the boy turned his head and coughed out a good amount of water, inhaling some much needed air afterwards. Xehanort took note on how Roxas' eyes opened and sparkled in the moon's light. He was awake now and so Xehanort waited to see how this would unfold, now that Roxas was conscious.

With another cough, Roxas shook his head, trying to ease his spinning head, but Xehanort watched as the Merman gave him no chance to regain his standings, reaching out and grasping the boy by the chin and turning his face almost painfully back so that his lips would seal the boy's once more. Xehanort heard a groan escape Roxas, but it was shortlived once the other's mouth connected with his own again.

This time, when Roxas' eyes fluttered, they closed themselves. His fingers dug into scales and one hand came up to grasp the red scales made up to be the Merman's hair. Xehanort could clearly see his subordinate pushing back against the Merman above him, holding him tightly against him.

It seemed even Roxas had wanted the Merman to be close. There was no more pushing away, not when both believed themselves to be alone amongst sleeping crewmates and the night.

But they were not alone, most certainly not. Xehanort now knew about their little secret and because of this . . . it might be the death of them both.

* * *

><p>Roxas had woken from his heated haze from something cool passing his lips and running down his throat. It was so cool that he fell into it and drank it deep. He's never tasted anything this cool before and it refreshed him. He wanted to open his eyes, but felt he didn't need to, not when he was so cool, almost afraid this was all a dream.<p>

His body released a cough and then another and another and soon, Roxas reluctantly let go. He turned on his side and hacked before catching his breath and opening his eyes. It was night and he was at camp. That much he recognized, well, before a hand pulled harshly on his chin and turned his body around so that his lips may be pressed against another's.

Against Axel's.

Roxas' eyes widened. The Merman pressed tightly against him, holding him close as best he could with his cuffed hand. There was no cool water this time, no, only warm rough, yet soft, lips against his own.

Another haze befell the poor boy and Roxas' eyes fluttered closed before he wrapped his arms around the lengthy Merman and pulled him close. The rest of the world be damned, he needed the Merman caressing him, kissing him, holding him.

A moan escaped his lips and with that something hot and wet pressed passed his parted lips and again Roxas was met with cool water. He drank deep and licked the object inside his mouth before it retreated, coaxing his tongue out and into another's mouth. Another moan vibrated through the blond human as sharp teeth caught his muscle, pricking it in all the right places and then firm lips wrapped around it, sucking sensually before opening again and pressing down on his swollen lips.

Roxas' hands now seemed to have a mind of their own as they caressed the form above him, through scale laden red hair and then down what was thought to be a spine and towards a fishy tale. Once his fingers touched the hardest of scales, Roxas' eyes snapped open and he jumped out of the other's embrace.

"A-Axel!" Roxas gasped, his face lit red and his eyes wide, while his swollen lips shivered.

Roxas only stared down at the Merman in his true form, laying on his side leisurely on the sand below, his tail gently swaying back and forth, moving the lighter sand into piles while his right shackled hand came up and fingers brushed his lips, a smile that made Roxas hot in all the wrong places planted there.

"You're better, that's good," was all the Merman had to say for himself as he laid himself out in the night, staring up at Roxas with controlling emerald eyes.

"W-What did you do? !" Roxas demanded to know.

"I just gave you the water from my body," Axel said simply. "The water they were giving you was warm and infested, mine was cool and refreshing. Wasn't it, Roxas?"

Roxas shivered once more and his face heated—amongst other places. Swallowing hard, Roxas turned to see Xion sleeping peacefully not too far off. What if they had woken her up, what if—? !

"She won't wake, I promise," Axel finished Roxas' very thoughts, his eyes turning a darker green as his smile slowly faded.

Reaching out, Axel motioned Roxas closer.

"Return to me," he said, motioning the human closer with his fingers. "Lay back under me, I know you want to."

Another violent shiver left Roxas's body in tingles and he felt too hot. His blood was pumping so fast and it was making him so _hard_. Just at the sight of the siren below him who continually motioned him closer, and Roxas' body was listening.

When Roxas scooted close enough, Axel reached out and took a hold of his shirt, Roxas heard the too-loud ripping sound of fabric, but that was the least of his worries when his back hit hard sand and Axel leaned back over him, his face too close to Roxas'.

"Don't go dying on me, you hear?" Axel whispered as he leaned down, his lips brushing Roxas' cheek, brow, and neck. "That wouldn't make me very happy at all . . . I just might shed a tear."

Roxas gasped when he felt Axel's lips take up the skin of his neck and suck, not hard, but not too soft either. His hands quickly flew to Axel's neck and jaw, pressing lightly against them, still not too used to the rough feel of Axel's scales for skin.

But Roxas didn't stop him. His words were caught in his throat, the Merman sucking them right out of him, and his body laid submissively under the Merman, taking every kiss, every lick, and caress with want for more.

"W-Why?"

The stuttering whisper caught the Merman's attention and he lifted his lips away from Roxas' jaw so he could look at the shivering boy in the eyes.

"Why would you do this?" Roxas managed to speak his barely audible whisper as his eyes teared up and he looked at the creature above him. "To me?"

Now the tears were rolling down Roxas' cheeks and for a moment . . . Axel didn't know what to think of them. He blinked slowly before Roxas' trembling lips once again let out words that were too hard to understand in the loudness of the night.

"What have I done?"

A smile curled onto the Merman's lips as he bent his head down and pushed the ripped fabric of Roxas' shirt apart so he could taste the boy's chest.

"If you answer my questions, I'll answer yours, fair?"

Roxas let out a gasp as sharp teeth lightly skimmed across his ribs. He closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ever since I was shot, you've not so much as spoke to me, come near me, or looked at me, why?"

Roxas' throat clenched and he gasped once more as Axel's teeth lightly bit down on his side ribs and then licked at the red irritated skin.

"Well?" Axel eyes shot up towards Roxas' face that almost looked as if it were trying to concentrate.

But Roxas was still so silent and so Axel's hands on Roxas' hips tightened, they tightened to where Roxas opened his eyes and pleaded how he hurt through those blue orbs.

"You thought I deserved it, didn't you? You thought I'm just some damned creature from Hell trying to use you, as a means to escape back to my sisters—don't you? !"

Axel shook Roxas' body and frightened him, the Merman was inhumanly strong and Roxas knew that if he wanted him dead, then all he had to do was reach over and snap his neck. But, still, Roxas could see the hurt in Axel's eyes as he gazed at him. He could see how his muscles tensed in anticipation for Roxas' answer.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know," Roxas answered truthfully. He flinched as Axel's hand came towards his face, but no hit was struck, no, it was a caress and Roxas looked towards Axel only to see the Merman full of soft affection.

"What can I do . . . for you to trust me, Roxas?" Axel asked, shaking his head.

Roxas raised his hand to hold Axel's to his own and he rubbed against the hand, though scalely and rough it was, it was the most gentle touch Roxas had ever received in his life. Taking that hand up slowly Roxas brought it to his mouth where he showered it with kisses and light suckling.

The hand was pulled away only after a moment so Axel could use both hands to press against the ground and drag his heavy frame back up Roxas and kiss him once more. This time, Roxas willingly opened his mouth and drank in what was Axel. Pressing his lips and tongue against the Merman's, Roxas felt something . . .

What was it?

Perhaps . . .

Adoration?

Care?

Affection?

He didn't know and didn't want to dwell so long on meaningless thought when he wrapped his arms and legs around the Merman and took him in. Once again, the redheaded Merman began moving his tail back and forth, rubbing against Roxas' groin; stirring out moans and groans that Roxas tried so hard to keep silent.

"I'm not using you," Axel suddenly whispered as he pulled his lips away from Roxas' to speak against in hot breath. "Nor am I wishing you dead." Axel then moved down to suckle Roxas' jaw, scrapping it gently with his sharp teeth, causing small red scratches to appear all over the blond human's skin. "I'm doing this . . ." Axel now moved down to Roxas' neck, blowing hot breath on the wet skin before traveling down further. "Because I want to save us both." A kiss to Roxas' chest and then a hot breath. "Especially you."

There was a freeze and Roxas looked down to see that Axel had stopped his ministrations for a second, his eyes seeming to scan what he was to say next.

"You're . . . special to me," Axel admitted, turning his eyes upwards to Roxas who stared right back at him before bowing his head and taking a nipple in his mouth.

Roxas threw his head back, his breath hitching and catching in his throat. It was pain mixed with pleasure and now Roxas' hips began to grind back against the tail that rubbed him. Roxas could have sworn he felt a smirk form on Axel's lips and when the Merman let go he looked at Roxas with soft eyes and smiled.

"I want you to live with me, Roxas, honestly," Axel spoke, caressing his cheek once more with his knuckles. "You're the only human I like, remember that."

Axel smiled in happiness when he managed a smile from the blond and it was a sincere and true smile at that, not a forced one. It was the smile he was hoping for. The boy might just trust him now and in that smile he knew he cared.

With a kiss to his neck Axel smiled apologetically before the hand that caressed Roxas' face clamped his mouth shut. Roxas gasped, his eyes going wide in fear, but they were quick to close when he felt Axel's other hand move down his pants and rub his manhood. Roxas's cries were muffled under Axel's webbed hand and it wasn't long until the boy arched, his hands digging into sand and grass as he climaxed, his eyes rolling into his head.

Once he calmed, Axel retracted his hand to hear the sounds of Roxas' heavy breathing. Kissing those heaving lips once more Axel pulled the boy close and just held him there. Letting the boy shiver against him until his breathing regulated and his body eased all tension. Once Roxas' weary eyes drooped, Axel combed the boy's blond hair with fond affection.

"You mean too much to me, human."

Bowing his head, Axel rubbed his face into the boy's soft locks and closed his eyes to the night, but kept awake to that around him. Though, in his confession, he had not caught sight or sound of the Captain he knew was more dangerous than the rest of the crew combined.


	6. Last Night Together

**Daughter of The Revolution: So sorry for the late update, but hey, at least I updated, yay! Anyways this story is about to close and I'll finally be able to call it "finished" Sheesh, I need to start finishing my stories and so that is what I'm doing, well enjoy fans!**

* * *

><p>Roxas scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed but alas . . . the marks would not come off. The blond let out a sigh of disappointment and only cursed inwardly before a splash to his left caught him by surprise. He jumped, attempting to cover the markings that the Merman had left on him when he noticed Demyx next to him.<p>

"Hurry it up, Roxas," the other said, already drying his hair off with a cloth while he finished lacing his shirt together. "The Captain's ready to go and he won't be very happy if you lag behind."

"I'm coming," Roxas informed, waving Demyx off before he made sure no one else was around. With another sigh he got up and took a hold of his clothing and quickly redressed himself. He felt refreshed and it was nice to feel such a way in a place with such hot days.

"Oh, Roxas, there you are."

Roxas turned around just as he laced his shirt together and saw Xion holding onto his cloak for him. She smiled and watched her step as she came down towards the small creek where the men had just refreshed themselves.

"Here's your cloak. It's time to head out again," she informed, watching on with a content smile to see her close friend up and about and acting as if he had never been sick before in his life. "It truly is good to see you well again."

"Thanks," Roxas smiled back at her after he finished putting on his cloak. "Thank the Captain. He let us find a creek to refresh ourselves in. We all needed it."

"He wants us all fresh for the day ahead," Xion responded, rocking back on her heels slightly. "I heard from Luxord that we're going to be walking through the night with only a few short breaks."

"No rest tonight, huh?" Roxas nodded in acknowledgement before he smiled at his best friend. "That's fine with me. I'll be able to keep up. I suppose we are that close to the Fountain. I wonder what it will be like, Xion."

Xion's deep blue eyes looked up to see Roxas' own gaze up into the skies that signaled a clear day ahead of them. She shrugged her shoulders and clasped her gloved hands together.

"I don't know, but I can tell the Captain is ready to finally reach it. The main problem is: how are we going to get the Merman to cry?"

Roxas looked back towards Xion with a quick jerk of his body. He had completely forgotten about that issue. The only reason they had Axel was to get a tear out of him. What were they going to do if or when they got it? Suddenly, Roxas' gut wrenched and the sight of Axel's skeleton lain out on the ground with no water for miles struck him deep.

Before, Roxas could have cared less if the Mermaid they had captured died or not. He knew the creatures were evil and wanted nothing more than to drag them down to their watery graves, but he had gotten to know Axel very well these past few days and now Roxas was concerned for his wellbeing.

"Xion," Roxas' voice was just above a whisper. "What . . . do you think they'll do to Axel when they get his tear?"

"Oh, well, I haven't thought about that too much," Xion answered honestly with a slight furrow of her brow. "I'm not sure."

"Will they kill him?" Roxas asked, looking at Xion with worried eyes.

"I can't say," Xion said with a nervous shake of her head. "You should ask the Captain if you are that worried for him."

"Do you not care at all to what happens to him, Xion?" Roxas asked, his tone almost rung a desperate pitch and Xion could hear it as clear as the day was around them.

"I would rather they set him loose, Roxas!" Xion bit back, looking quite angry at her companion. "Don't you dare even think I care nothing for Axel. I'm not without heart."

Roxas blinked in surprise at Xion's defense of herself before he watched her bow her head and fold her arms. She had been hurt at the accusation and now Roxas felt as if he were the one in the wrong.

"Xion, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think like that, but I just need to know," Roxas said before looking uphill at the rest of his crewmates packing up camp and getting ready to head out.

"I am not informed on many a thing, so don't assume I am," Xion spoke before she inhaled a deep breath and pulled out a smile. "Well, come Roxas. Let's head out."

"Right," Roxas nodded before he marched back uphill towards their crew and then helped finish packing up their camp.

"Everyone ready?" Xemnas called out and was answered with a loud "Aye!" and so smiled. "Well, it looks like everyone is refreshed so you should all thank your Captain for bestowing orders to let everyone bathe before we head out again."

A series of "Thank ye kindly" and "Thank-you" and "Gracious Captain"s were thrown into the air before Xemnas deemed the praise enough and turned to head out.

"Can you believe we are _this_ close to the Fountain of Youth? !" Demyx exclaimed and he hop-skipped around Roxas and Zexion who had been walking side by side. "Just imagine being young for the rest of your life!"

"Yes and then getting shot and this trip was a waste of time," Zexion replied back blankly.

"Why do you always do this, Zexion?" Demyx asked with a slump of his shoulders. "Do you like ruining our dreams?"

"It's never been my dream to remain this age, this size, for the rest of my life," Zexion muttered. "I would like to reach full adulthood someday."

"And then grow old and die? I don't think so," Demyx said, shaking his head. "I think I'm fairly fit right now and would enjoy staying this way for eternity."

"We don't even know if the Fountain can do that," Zexion said. "In fact, we don't know too much about what it really does."

"What it really does is grant you eternal youth, hence the name of the Fountain," Demyx said with a 'Duh' expression on his features.

"There have been various attempts at eternal youth throughout the centuries," Zexion pointed out. "It didn't take the first explorer who found the Fountain of Youth to know that we needed to know where it is located or why we need two chalices and a Mermaid's tear. No. That took trial and error and many died over the tests. This is why not many have been granted eternal youth."

"But Captain seems to know what he's doing," Demyx spoke up again. "If he didn't, we wouldn't have lost most of our crew just to get the map and the two chalices. Hell, I was surprised no one was lost when we captured the Merman."

"I almost was," Roxas spoke up softly.

"But you're a fighter!" Demyx exclaimed in praise as he punched the younger's shoulder. "Which is why the Captain will definitely let you have eternal youth too."

"We all deserve it for putting up with the Captain through these perilous flights," Zexion muttered, making sure the Boatswain or first mate didn't hear him.

"Zexion's right, Demyx," Roxas spoke. "You all were faithful to the end and should be rewarded as such. But the Captain hasn't technically confirmed such a claim as of yet."

"No, he hasn't I suppose," Demyx muttered, thinking about it. "But I'm sure he doesn't want to remain eternal alone. We're practically family!"

"I agree with that," Roxas said with a smile before it slowly faded while he turned his eyes towards Xion who walked a few paces ahead of him, next to Larxene. The raven-haired girl turned her eyes back towards the front where the Captain and first mate and Boatswain were—along with the Merman who looked like he was having a hard time walking.

Roxas hated how they were treating Axel and especially hated how Saïx treated the redhead. He could see him purposely loosening his grip on the rope tied to the cuffs on the Merman's hands to only quickly tug him forward in an attempt to make him stumble and trip to the ground. It had happened more than once and finally the Captain had to inform the blue-haired mate that time was of the essence and that tripping the Merman only lagged such precious time.

Still, even after those small defenses for the Merman, Roxas couldn't tell what the Captain thought of Axel. He didn't know if he wanted him dead after he obtained eternal youth or if he would simply free him to return to his sisters at the bay. It was hard to read the Captain, always had been ever since Roxas had joined the crew so many years ago.

"Look at that," Demyx whispered to Roxas as he pointed toward the head of their company where Saïx was with the Merman. "You see Saïx trying to make him stumble? He doesn't like the Merman because he's taller. He wants him lower."

Roxas rose his brow and then turned to look at Axel and compare him to the Boatswain. Demyx was right; the Merman was indeed taller than Saïx. Not by much but there was a definite difference and Roxas could tell the Boatswain was upset with the way the Merman always held himself high—higher than him.

"Who would have thought Saïx would be upset over simple height differences," Demyx whispered with a chuckle.

"If he's so concerned about being taller then why doesn't he just let Axel have water to where his legs return to his tail?" Roxas muttered. "Oh, I remember. It's because they don't want to carry him. Fine, let Saïx grumble over stupid height issues."

"Wow, you're really defensive for that Merman, Roxas," Demyx noted. "I didn't know you were into redheads."

"What? !" Roxas gasped, his face heating up to the near color of said Merman's hair color.

Demyx almost doubled back from his laughter, but Zexion was quick to hush and still him.

"Quiet yourself, Demyx!" Zexion hissed in his whisper. "You know how the first mate hates it when you lollygag around."

"Sorry," Demyx muttered out his apology with a bow of his head before he nearly broke out in a series of giggles. "But did you see Roxas' face? !"

Roxas was busy at the moment rubbing his enflamed cheeks before trying to get Demyx's comment out of his head. It was sort of true. Roxas had never shown any interest in attributes on a person before he had met Axel. Now, the color of red had caused his body to react in such a way that Roxas knew the color was to his liking now when it hadn't been before. But only that color Axel could pull off, anyone else shamed the vibrant hue.

Roxas looked back towards Axel who had his head turned to him, his green eyes looking right at him when he smirked at him. Roxas' cheeks heated up again before he glanced away, a few seconds afterwards Roxas looked back towards the Merman only to find him staring warily at the Captain who then turned his eyes back towards Roxas.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_ Roxas wondered while halting his steps for but a short moment before Xaldin pushed him forward. _Why is he staring at Axel like that?_

Roxas knew that their dear old Captain was up to something. That man was smarter than any gave him credit for. Why else do you think he was able to evade the Navy for so long?

That uneasy feeling deep in his gut arose again inside Roxas and Roxas bit his lip nervously. Now he dreaded reaching the Fountain of Youth when before he had been more than ecstatic and it was all because of their Captain Xehanort. He didn't have to heart to speak his mind to the others, but Xion, she could read him like a book—though he doubted she knew of his distrust for their Captain whom she still idolized, along with the others.

So Roxas simply marched on. It was all he could do.

* * *

><p>"Halt!" Xemnas called out. "It is time for our first break of the night. There will be three breaks in all so don't settle yourselves for too long."<p>

The first mate had said that 2 times already and so this was their last break. After this they would be heading to the Fountain straight forward. A little after sunrise is when they would reach it and Roxas couldn't believe they were already that close. The end of their journey was that near.

Now, suddenly, Roxas was unnerved. He turned towards the Boatswain who still had a hold on the Merman and his dread pushed his spirit down into the earth. What was going to happen to Axel? What was to become of the creature he had come to bear affections for? What was his Captain planning?

Well, Roxas supposed nothing could happen right as of now. Axel hadn't shown any motion into even beginning to shed tears. He heard the Merman were exceptionally hard to get to produce tears so he wondered what the Captain had planned. Now, Roxas was afraid—afraid of what they'd do to Axel.

"Saïx."

Roxas' head turned at the sound of their Captain's voice and turned just in time to see their Boatswain come up to their Captain while handing the "leash" over to Xemnas whom kept a tight hold on Axel. Roxas then watched as the two lowered their voices and Xehanort pointed to the pond that the nearby waterfall fell into. It was a deep pond full of cool water where they had taken their empty barrels and refilled. It wasn't until Roxas caught more words when he understood what his Captain was talking to Saïx about.

"Let him stretch his fins and scales before we reach the Fountain. He won't get to afterwards," Xehanort informed the blue-haired Boatswain as he patted him on the shoulder before walking off and stealing a glance at the glaring Merman before making his way off to his resting place.

Roxas watched closely as Saïx considered it before letting out an annoyed sigh and coming up to Xemnas and explaining to him the orders by which he was given. The first mate seemed annoyed as well but he obeyed. Calling over Lexaeus and Xaldin he ordered the two to do something. Roxas didn't know what it was and so watched on with hidden concern.

"What are they doing?" Xion sat herself down next to Roxas and watched on, with the rest of the other mates.

"I don't know," Roxas spoke. "The Captain said something to them, and now . . ."

Everyone watched on in wonder as Xaldin grabbed a few iron bolts and walked over to the pond where the small waterfall fell into and examined the rocks. After he found the most sturdy one he called Lexaeus over with his large hammer and pointed to where he wanted to place the bolt. The larger of the two nodded as Xaldin placed the bolt into the rock part of the way and then Lexaeus finished by hitting the bolt harder into the rock and then they moved aside as Saïx and Xemnas pulled Axel along, throwing him to the side of the pond before taking off one of his cuffs and pulling the chain tight through the iron bolt now sealed tight into the boulder.

After this, Roxas jumped up as Xemnas himself kicked Axel into the pond. His lithe body made a loud splash that shook Roxas' core. With a gasp, Roxas darted towards them, worry written all over his features.

"What are you doing? !" Roxas asked, looking down into the pond to try and see if the Merman was alright, but all he could see was white foam because the water slushed against itself.

"Calm yourself, Roxas," Xemnas groaned out with an annoyed sigh. "Mermen don't _drown_."

With that he left with a chuckle while the others left Roxas to try all he could to look into the pond to see any clue of Axel's form.

"Roxas, relax," Xion said, coming up to Roxas and rubbing his back. "Please, you should stay away from the edge less he might try drowning you again."

"Axel would never!" Roxas spat, surprising his friend as her eyes widened.

"What has gotten into you, Roxas?" Xion asked, standing up straight and shaking her fists. "Why do you make fun of my worrying? !"

"Because it's false!" Roxas bit back. "Axel himself told me that he'd never hurt me."

"Sirens always tell you what you want to hear," Xion muttered before shaking her head. "Maybe you're a lost cause, Roxas." With a frustrated sigh, the girl left.

Roxas felt horrible for nearly biting his friend's head off, but his worry for Axel was greater. So he turned and strained himself to see Axel's form in the water, but the white foam wouldn't disappear.

"Roxas, get away from there," Xemnas ordered.

Roxas curled his hands into fists but he had no choice but to listen.

"Aye, aye, sir," Roxas muttered before standing up and leaving slowly.

"Get some rest. This is our last stop and longest. Everyone should be able to get a couple of hours of sleep before sunrise so you do the same," Xemnas spoke as Roxas walked passed him.

"I understand, sir," Roxas replied with a nod.

The blond moved himself back to where he had sat himself, next to Xion, but the girl was still upset with him and so she turned her back to him as she laid herself down. Roxas didn't feel like apologizing just now and so he laid himself down as well, back towards his best friend and eyes solely on the pond. The waters were still, but he still saw no sign of Axel and soon his eyes grew weary of watching when, before he knew it, he was drifting off into dream.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas . . . <em>

_Roxas . . ._

_Look at me . . . _

_Roxas . . ._

_Wake!_

Roxas' eyes shot open and he looked around himself. Everyone was still slumbering, well except Xigbar who had watch—wait, yep, he was sleeping as well. Roxas let out a sigh as he leaned up on his elbows and watched their designated "watcher" nodding his head up and down, light snores coming out of his mouth. He then turned towards Xion still slumbering next to him. The girl was curled up into a ball and shivering. Looking at her sympathetically, Roxas took off his cloak and pulled it over her, watching in an instant her shivering cease. A light smile graced Roxas' lips seeing his friend at peace before he, himself, shivered.

The night had a slight chill but that wasn't what caused his body to tremble. Roxas turned his body in the direction of the pond where it seemed no one was kept guard over. Well, he assumed there wasn't need to be, the chain had been nailed into the boulder pretty hard and not even a Merman would be able to break that.

With Axel coming to mind, Roxas stood up slowly and quietly and tiptoed his way towards the pond just close enough to see the chain still attached to the rock, slightly moving. That meant Axel was well. With a relieved smile Roxas nodded his head and decided to turn back to his resting spot but a sloshing sound he caught inside his ears and he stopped and turned to see said Merman arise from the waters like one would a misty fog, and Roxas' couldn't help it as he watched in awe as the water easily parted for the creature and as he arose to the air above, the water sliding down his lithe body so easily that one would think he was a statue made of marble.

"Axel," the name exhaled from his mouth like a lost breath and sure enough it was, especially as he beheld the beautiful siren before him who placed his scaly arms on the boulders placed round the pond and let his chin rest against his forearms, emerald eyes gazing deeply into Roxas' hues.

The night was strange. As Roxas beheld the Merman, he noticed how the pond looked as if it glew and the water glistening down Axel's frame seemed to shine like stars in the bright sky, but his eyes shined the most out of anything in the night and it was like those fiery greens were the only colors known to existence at this moment.

There was a smile on the Merman's lips and Roxas watched in a trance as five webbed fingers curled upward, bidding him come and now Roxas' body had a mind of its own as he slowly put his right foot in front of his left and made his way toward that pond and now, Roxas found himself kneeling down on flat stone to look into the reflecting waters. Just as Roxas looked at his own reflection one minute, the next he was looking into the beautiful facial features of Axel—the Merman he had grown affection for.

Axel was smiling at him sweetly, before his green eyes seemed to darken and soon, arms wrapped around Roxas' neck and Roxas felt his body become immersed in cold water.

* * *

><p>"R-Roxas!" Xigbar gasped, snapping out of his light nap before he darted over towards the pond to look down into it. "Damn it!"<p>

The gunner quickly took out one of his guns as he loosened his cloak, preparing to jump into the pond after the blond whom he had seen over it just mere seconds before he fully woke up. Placing his gun in his mouth, Xigbar just about jumped in if someone hadn't taken hold of his arm.

"Let go! That Merman has—!" Xigbar turned around with an angry scowl before he jumped to attention at the sight of his Captain.

"Roxas," Captain Xehanort finished with a nod and a slowly glance towards the pond below, the depths hidden in the night, but he knew why the Merman had taken his crewmate and he by all means didn't want to stop him now. "At ease, Xigbar. Roxas is just doing his duty and in so will ensure us eternal youth."

Xigbar eyed his Captain warily; his body still itched to jump in right after Roxas, but his Captain kept him there with those amber eyes. So now he waited, for what? He didn't know. He just prayed the Merman hadn't finally killed Roxas.

* * *

><p>The feeling of being pulled under water was enough to wake him out of his trance and in an instant Roxas pulled away from Axel and quickly began swimming up to the surface—or at least tried to. A firm grip latched onto his wrist and right before he poked his head out of the water, Axel pulled him back further under.<p>

_Relax, relax._

There were those soothing words in Roxas' mind again. He didn't have too much time to think on them though while his body remained underwater and drowning, but as a hand touched his cheek and then another, Roxas was forced to open his eyes to peer into shining pond waters to see Axel staring at him with a smile, shaking his head ever so slightly, as if Roxas had done something silly. Then, Axel moved closer and pressed his lips against Roxas', exhaling pure oxygen into his mouth.

Roxas inhaled deeply but with his nostrils as well and so he quickly turned from Axel and coughed out all the air he had just inhaled. Axel was shaking his head again as he brought Roxas closer again and pressed his lips to his.

_Only breathe with your mouth, try it._

That voice, it was Axel's. Roxas was sure of it.

Roxas closed his eyes, nodding and doing just as he was told and soon enough Roxas felt as if he had just come up to land and could breathe again. Opening his eyes, Roxas stared at Axel in wonder before the Merman closed his own eyes and continued to exhale.

Roxas kept his eyes wide open and slowly wandered down Axel's frame. He looked under the redhead's jaw and saw the gills taking in water to convert into oxygen for him and it amazed Roxas to no end. Hesitantly he reached out to touch the gills and upon the touch Axel opened his eyes and stared deeply at Roxas. Taking Roxas' hand into his own, Axel guided Roxas' hand (particularly his fingers) towards the underside of his gills and he guided Roxas' middle and index finger to caress them and Roxas did as shown watching in awe as the Merman closed his eyes again, tilting his head to the side to let Roxas have more access to the merpart.

Roxas felt his body heat, despite the cold temperatures of the deep pond's waters. Even though scales adorned Axel's fine body, Roxas could imagine a reddening of Axel's cheek and neck if he were to have skin as he caressed and rubbed his gills.

Inhaling a deep breath from Axel's mouth, Roxas pulled away from the Merman and then laid his head against the redhead's neck and then Roxas felt it, the jolt and jerk of the Merman's body as he latched his mouth onto a gill and suckled it, running his tongue under the scale and inside towards the darker scales underneath.

Strong long arms wrapped around his body and held him close, one webbed hand pushing his head closer and deeper into the area of Axel's neck. It was a hard push and Roxas could feel the scales scratching his cheeks and lips, but he didn't care at the moment and for some strange reason, he liked it as Axel pulled him against him harder. It, in a way, made Roxas feel as if Axel saw him as a kindred creature, something not so far apart like a human and a Merman.

It wasn't until after Axel tasted blood in the water he inhaled that he pulled back. He held tightly onto golden locks as he looked at the young boy in his arms whose lips had been cut by sharp gill and cheeks and neck scratched by scale.

_That's right, you're human._

Roxas shook his head and wrapped his arms around the Merman who had kept them suspended just above the bottom of the pond with slow sways of his long and strong tail.

_Please, I don't want to be so different_, Roxas pleaded, hugging the Merman close as his legs wrapped around the scarlet tail that swayed lazily in the waters around them to remain in same spot.

_You're asking I treat you as a Merperson? _Axel questioned with a firm press of his palms into Roxas' lower back.

Roxas didn't really know what he was asking and as he looked into Axel's eyes that seemed to brighten as they remained there in the pond's waters, Roxas didn't know what would happen if he said "yea" or "nay". Honestly he was a little unnerved at the moment. The waters were not natural to him as the lands were, but still . . . he felt akin to Axel who was bound by the seas and so, maybe . . .

Roxas slowly nodded his head up and down. It was barely seen, but Axel had caught it and so he brought him close once more and this time turned his body so that Roxas' back was towards the pond's ground and with a firm flip of his tail they were propelling towards the floor, but they never made it.

_Ah, dammit—I forgot about this thing_, Axel shook his head as he brought up his wrist to reveal the chained cuff. Roxas looked at and then at the chain already stretched to its max. Axel had no more room to swim towards the floor of the pond.

Touching the cuff and chain, Roxas felt Axel grab his hand and bring it to his lips where he suckled on his knuckles.

_I'm sorry, but we can't reach the bottom. This will be different; for the both of us._ Axel looked at Roxas apologetically before he hooked his hands under Roxas' arms and pushed him back

Roxas' held in breath escaped as his back touched the rocky side of the pond, still a few feet under the surface but Axel was quick to replace that lost breath with fresh oxygen from his own lungs and Roxas did breathe in much. While doing so Roxas pressed his lips firmly against Axel and even sunk his teeth into that devious tongue of the Merman's.

_Stay close to me_, Roxas inwardly begged as he felt tears slip from his eyes only to mix into the water around him.

_Don't cry and you stay close to me_, Axel whispered back to him, tickling Roxas' inner ears as the boy shivered outwardly.

Roxas smiled and blinked away his tears once more as he looked at the beautiful creature before him. He reached out to him and rubbed against the violet tattoos underneath each emerald eye.

_No, you are the one that should never cry, you hear me?_

_Then stay close and I won't, remember that_, Axel whispered mentally back before he returned to Roxas and exhaled air into the blond's lungs.

Roxas weakly shook his head and smiled as the Merman gave him a deep breath and then pulled away, patting his lips with the tips of his webbed fingers as he smiled down at him and then he descended once more and kissed his neck and then collarbone before he opened his vest to touch and caress the best he could in his scaled form.

_I'm sorry my scales are not as soft as human skin_, Axel apologized as he felt Roxas jump at the way the rough scales scratched down his bare skin.

_No_, Roxas opened his eyes and took Axel's hand in his own before he pressed it down his abdomen, only going lower. _I want this—I want this part of you._

Whatever he said seemed to have had the Merman all smiles. Axel grinned a sharp toothy grin before he leaned in again and let Roxas breath while he enjoyed the blond's kiss. His hands were quick to reach into his breeches and rub him. Roxas let out a moan into the pond's water in response to the rough touch and soon Axel gave him more breath and let him make those noises into his mouth as his breathing grew more needy.

Once the blond was just as hard as scale, Axel rubbed it once more so that it may be used to feel of his texture of scale before he pulled the pants off of the boy. Now, his hand fell on his own body up towards his mouth where he made a thick substance and let it stick to his fingers. The human's eyes were barely open but he was watching on with interest. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas, giving him breath as he let his hand fall down to rub Roxas again before exploring the private area between the blond's legs.

_There we go_, Axel sighed in content as he penetrated the boy's entrance with fingers quickly following one right after another. _Similar in place to a Mermaid's, but slightly different. Don't worry, I'm flexible._

Roxas' face heated at the intrusion, but the substance Axel had lathered his hand with had helped with the pain, especially against the rough feel of scales against his insides. It almost felt as if his insides had hardened slightly. Still, he held tightly to Axel, particularly onto his red hair that swayed to and fro in the water and it mesmerized him so, especially with the way it felt falling and slipping between his fingers as he clung to the thinner scales.

Letting out a groan, Roxas was pressed more tightly against the side of the pond's rocky walls. Axel was now leaning his weight on him and he was heavy, even under water Roxas couldn't help but gasp. His gasps were quickly replaced by much needed air from Axel's lips which Roxas gladly greeted every time they descended upon his own.

Now, as Axel leaned chest to chest against Roxas, the boy felt the creature's arm reach down between them and Roxas hardened at the thought of those fingers touching him again, but they didn't, instead they slipped passed his manhood and instead rested on the scales of Axel's own red tail. Roxas pushed his hips out hard into Axel's tail so he could get a better look at what the Merman was doing and when he saw the redheaded Merman pull up a few scales Roxas furrowed his brows before something akin to a muscle began to poke out.

Roxas let out a wince when he watched Axel pull those scale fully up to where it looked almost painful and unnatural. In fact, it probably was because Mermen and Mermaids didn't mate like this.

Mate like this?

Roxas' hands flew to his red face as he put more thought into the subject now at hand. Was this even possible? Humans and Mercreatures—mating? Ridiculous, right?

_A-Axel, please, I-I don't know, I—_

A kiss was what met Roxas' lips. Long and slow before Axel rolled his tail into Roxas' hips. Roxas' eyelids fluttered closed and they tightened around his eyes even more as he was penetrated in a way Roxas has never been before. Clinging closely to the Merman, Roxas couldn't help but cry out into Axel's mouth while the rough muscle slipped inside him and it continued to lengthen it seemed to where Roxas almost felt he'd choke on it in his throat.

But even amongst the pain, Roxas had never felt as close to the Merman as he was now.

It had surprised the redhead greatly when he felt the human begin to kiss him as his mouth covered his. Roxas released his lips and began to suck on scaled lips while Axel continued to press into him. Axel felt Roxas every now and then bite his lips in sign he was enduring the pain of his length. The soft, yet tight muscles clenching around it were of little resistance and he slipped in quickly, but the boy was so small that Axel feared he wouldn't be able to take his entire length and he didn't want to hurt the human.

So Axel stopped. He wasn't completely inside, but a good portion of him was and he felt Roxas exhale into the water, loosening his grip he had on him as he clung to him for support. Axel breathed into Roxas again and he felt the boy greedily take in as much air as he could to calm his pained body.

_You're very brave, Roxas_, Axel whispered as he caressed Roxas' face before planting a soft kiss on the blond's forehead and then he rolled his fin slightly for a lighter thrust and what it caused aroused the Merman. Roxas choked out bubbles into the pond, his eyes closed tightly, throwing his head back as his skin flushed.

Axel loved the sight of those bubbles escaping those pink lips. Before, that sign meant the death of a human and Axel wasn't too sure what he thought about that, but now, watching Roxas lose his breath through means of white bubbles in the water, Axel couldn't help himself.

He pressed his lips against Roxas and let him breath as he wrapped his long tail around the boy more securely and this time he flapped his tail harder against the water. Axel could hear Roxas' moans, inward and outward, as he did this and this only encouraged him to thrust harder into him since he seemed to be enjoying himself so much.

Axel was careful in how hard he pressed into the human though, he would wait until Roxas couldn't take it anymore, until the boy would protest, but so far . . . Roxas said nothing. In fact, his legs only tightened around his tail, pulling him closer. There was nothing in Roxas' body or vocals to signal he wanted Axel to ease himself.

So Axel pressed in harder and more.

Roxas gasped out more bubbles as Axel pressed into him again with a particularly hard thrust. This time, Roxas pressed his face into Axel's chest and trembled. Axel's strong arms held him tighter as he thrust in and out of him with long but powerful presses. Azel halted himself in pressing more of himself into the human and so continued in rhythm.

It had been a while since Roxas had taken air and when he continued to show no interest in it, Axel forced the boy's head up and he pressed against his lips roughly to where he tasted blood and he was sure Roxas did as well, but the boy ignored the metallic taste and inhaled deeply. His smaller hands stayed on his shoulders, digger into scale and pulling. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was an odd feeling for a human to pull at his scales with such strength for someone so small.

Roxas looked up into the Merman's eyes and moaned, letting a few bubbles escape his lips, just as they had the redhead was upon him, breathing into him and being so close. There it was; another powerful thrust from the Merman and it amazed Roxas how Axel kept an even yet firm sway of his tail to aim perfectly into him. It felt good, too good, and this siren of the deep had him and Roxas would always let him have him.

The length inside him was rough, but it was not without pleasure. In fact, Roxas had never felt any kind of pleasure like this in his life and he doubt he ever would if it was not given to him by Axel. It hardly felt as scaled as the outside of Axel's body, only a little rough in texture.

The only thing that made Roxas shiver was the feel of its length. Roxas knew that the Merman was not in him fully and when Axel went to press into him more Roxas couldn't hold in his surprised gasp. It hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would, it just startled him. Roxas wasn't a Mermaid and he didn't think Axel would try and press the rest of himself in, but, maybe . . .

Roxas' hands reluctantly left Axel's narrow shoulders to press against the Merman's abdomen that had tensed from a previous thrust, using those muscles to pull his long tail underneath upwards to make Roxas moan. Roxas held in the moan this time with all his might and instead reached down to the member inside him and then to the part of it that wasn't. With his hand he roughly measured what he could and discovered that Mermen and human men were quite different in length wise and so Roxas froze. He's been with a few women and knew he wasn't at all happy unless he was entirely engulfed in their wet warmth. So what must Axel feel like?

Roxas looked up towards Axel who looked down at him before pressing his lips to his to give Roxas a good breath before releasing his lips and nipping at his neck. Roxas hummed in pleasure before he closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip. Taking a good hold on the member in his hands Roxas pulled and pushed what he could with what self-control he had inside him.

To Roxas' surprise, he felt Axel's hands let go of his form and instead they were pressed flat against the rock wall Roxas was leaning against and Axel's full weight was upon Roxas. Guided by Roxas' hand, Axel was pressing the rest of himself into Roxas since the human encouraged it. Roxas felt the way he did when Axel had first penetrated him—as if it took an eternity before Axel had a good amount of himself inside the blonde—but still Roxas was surprised with the little amount of pain.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked up at Axel. The Merman's eyes were closed and he looked as if he had fallen into sheer pleasure. Then, slowly, those emeralds opened and looked back at him and this time, there was no air, just tongue, scale, and fang. Roxas' hair was pulled, his vest hung low on his arms and his chest was clawed near enough to draw blood and when Axel unwrapped his tail from around his legs, Roxas felt the Merman shift only slightly before rolling his tail and flapping his fin sharp and hard, kicking up sand at the bottom of the floor and the effect make Roxas throw his head back and scream.

Merpeople had the most powerful tails in the sea, some have been known to capsize small vessels easily, and this was all heard of the Mermaids doing, but of the Mermans? Roxas choked out bubbles multiple times as he felt that tail roll powerfully and slam into his own hips, cutting his skin in such pleasurable ways.

Then, right when Roxas surely felt he'd drown, Axel's lips were on his own and Roxas clung to him tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and into scaled hair, gasping in chokes of much needed air. Roxas loved it like this; just when he thought he couldn't hold on anymore, Axel was always right there to give him just what he needed to continue and now . . .

Roxas may have just fallen in love.

He's never felt the feeling of love before, but what he had for this creature, for this siren of the deep was something so strong and powerful that Roxas cursed the day he was born a human and wished with all his might that whatever god was out there would grant him his earnest plea and transform him into a kind like Axel so that he wouldn't have to continue hanging onto him and breathe from his lips. That way he'd be able to stay by his side with little assistance.

But that was just it, Axel didn't seem to care that Roxas was human and he a Merman, two nearly opposite beings. Still the Merman caressed his body and took him the way he would his own kind, just as Roxas had wished.

_Axel_, Roxas inwardly whispered out as he looked into those hypnotic green eyes and just as they seemed to glow a little more the colors let Roxas know that the Merman was listening. _Let's escape . . .together._

Axel's smile wasn't sadistic, it wasn't proud, and it most certainly wasn't seductive, but it was full of relief and a great deal of happiness. The Merman gave the blond a nod before brushing the boy's cheek with the palm of his wedded hand and leaned forward to kiss him and give him a breath of air before holding him close and thrusting into the human one last time, and then, it was over.

Roxas pulled back from the Merman letting his scream escape into those small and large bubbles, his eyes wide open towards the water's surface above. He felt something enter him and he was too tired to concern himself with those matters at the moment, but just as his body slowly climbed down from orgasmic highs he felt Axel pull out of him. The Merman had taken hold of his hips and held him steady as he pulled out and away.

When Roxas finally looked back down he smiled at the sight before him. Axel was smiling at him, with the softest and most calm eyes he had ever seen. Roxas couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and kissed him soft yet long. Roxas had never felt so light and peaceful in his life and he knew that this—between him and Axel—was right. It had to be.

Roxas glanced up at the surface again and when he looked back at Axel, the Merman was frowning. He seemed so reluctant to return him to the surface; to land.

_I need to return_, Roxas pressed, even though he, like Axel, was reluctant to return. _I don't know how long I've been in here. The stop isn't long. They might look for me._

_Of course_, Axel replied with a smile and shake of his head. _Alright, let's return you._

The Merman then hooked his hands under Roxas' arms and pulled him close to his chest as he rolled his tail and flapped his fin to press himself and the human up to break water. When Roxas gasped for breath he was slightly disappointed at how warm the air was and how intoxicated with other impurities it was, but he couldn't help it—earth had come a long way for the air to become like this.

With a groan, Roxas made his way to the side of the pond and grabbed a hold tightly onto a boulder. Axel was behind him, helping him lift himself up onto ground.

"Thank-you," Roxas whispered with a pained smile. Axel only smiled in kind as he watched Roxas fix himself on land, wincing whenever he moved too quickly.

"I hurt you," Axel spoke, taking in Roxas' scratched/clawed/bruised form.

"Don't be sorry," Roxas replied back and then looked around. He parted his lips before he darted to his right and limped over to the hammer he has seen Lexaeus use to smash the chain into the rock.

"Roxas, what are you doing? !" Axel asked, looking around with great caution to make sure no one was awake and beholding this sight.

Roxas then took a good hold of the hammer and dragged it over, forcing his body to move despite the horrid pain he was in and the hard time he was having walking properly.

"I'm, ah, getting you out, like I promised," Roxas hissed quietly before finding where the chain had been hammered and then raising the hammer to let gravity do its work and hopefully break the chain.

TINK

Nothing. Roxas inhaled a sharp breath and picked up the hammer once more to try again.

TINK

Still nothing. So, this time, Roxas actually used his own strength as he brought the hammer down the third time.

TaTINK

"Roxas, stop, you'll wake the others!" Axel warned, swimming up to the edge of the pond and placing his hands on Roxas' boots.

"I have to do this, Axel," Roxas replied back, shaking his head. "If you stay they'll kill you! I know this!"

"Of course we will, but after we get a hold of his tear."

Roxas' eyes widened as he turned just in time to see his Boatswain jump him, knocking the hammer out of his hands and into the pond where he heard Axel hissing and crying out to him as Saïx dragged him away from his reach.

"ROXAS!" Axel cried out, lunging out of the water to try and grab a hold of the boy, but his chain was caught up in the grasp of Marluxia who tugged on it tightly, bringing the Merman falling back—right into his hook.

"AXEL! NO!" Roxas cried out, struggling in Saïx's grasp, watching in horror as blood sprayed over Axel's scales, dripping down torso and then abdomen where it pooled around his tail. And the blood falling passed his gasping lips left Roxas in tears. "Stop! Please!"

"What's going on? !"

Roxas turned to see Xion and Demyx who seemed to have just woken up. Their eyes were wide at both the sight of the Merman and of Roxas.

"Roxas, what happened to you?" Xion asked with a gasp as her wide eyes scanned Roxas' appearance.

The cries and the shouts seemed to begin to hush while a few crewmembers stepped aside to let their Captain into the circle where he looked at the Merman who was grasping the hook sticking out of his torso and then towards Roxas who was still struggling to reach his lover. That same smile was on the old man's lips and Roxas froze when those amber eyes fell upon him.

"It's time men," Captain Xehanort addressed and then turned towards the Merman once more. "The tear of a Mercreature is ready to be harvested."

Roxas began to tremble the more he realized how sinister his Captain is, how he had been this entire time. Stretching out his arm, Xehanort pointed in the direction of the Fountain of Youth—that place they were so close to right now.

"Take him to the Fountain."

With those five words Roxas cried out as Xaldin broke the chain attached to the boulder and Marluxia and Lexaeus pulled Axel's body up, Marluxia dragging him by the hook and Lexaeus by his long tail that barely moved due to wound Axel had received.

"No, NO!" Roxas cried out, ripping himself out of Saïx's grasp and running towards Axel and grabbing a hold of his hand, but all Roxas got was a small squeeze of assurance that Axel was still conscious before he was pulled away and turned to see Xemnas who frowned at him.

"It's about time you prove your worth, Roxas," the first mate spat. "Let's go."

In Xemnas' iron grip, Roxas was dragged along as the rest of their crew followed their Captain on the last leg of their journey. The part Roxas knew would only end in tragedy.


	7. A Merman's Tear

It felt like an eternity as they dragged Roxas toward the Fountain of Youth, with Axel being held close by Lexaeus and Marluxia. The young blond kept stumbling from the pace Xemnas had dragged him and as his knees hit the ground for the 10th time Roxas looked down and noticed the blood mixed into the dirt that now soiled his pants. It was Axel's blood, and Roxas was already in tears.

Yet Roxas didn't say a word, because he had already said them all and no one had listened to him. They couldn't really. Roxas could see Xion glancing back from her pace up ahead next to Larxene and every now and then he'd see Demyx do just the same, but Xion, the girl looked so confused that she was ready to cry. No matter the glances, that didn't stop Roxas from focusing his attention on the Merman who remained quite limp and still bleeding.

Roxas felt he might die before they reach the Fountain and if so, then what? His great Captain would no long have his tear and Roxas would no longer have his heart. What would he do if he lost Axel? What would become of himself? Roxas didn't like to dwell on such thoughts, but those were all that plagued his mind as of late.

A sinking dread enveloped him, but only the pain of reality brought him back to the world around him. With a hiss, Roxas' knees buckled and he crashed to the floor.

"Get back up!" Xemnas spat as his fingers dug into Roxas' arm in a bruising manner. "If you can let a creature fuck you then you can find the strength to remain on your feet."

Roxas gasped as his knees buckled again, but he held in his show of pain. Xemnas smirked down at him and Roxas knew he enjoyed seeing him in pain. He had never liked him and he hated the Merman even more so Roxas knew the first mate was in sheer bliss from their predicament and their future. What Roxas wouldn't give for perfect balance so he could cut him down with his cutlass—Roxas was always the better swordsman out of all but the Captain anyways.

Roxas knew he had enemies on the crew, but he truly believed that most had died along the way to the Fountain of Youth, now he wondered if he had been mistaken. Would everyone really forsake him now simply because he had fallen in love with a creature of the deep, a creature they needed to produce tears for their final goal? They were the last of Xehanort's infamous pirate crew. Would they really forsake Roxas?

Roxas had never been so scared in his life, at least not for another. They were pirates, enough said. The only time they let a hostage live was if they were ransomed. If they proved useless then it was feed them to the sharks or use them for target practice. Certainly Mercreatures had nothing of value except their tears. Roxas knew Axel's fate and it scared him.

But he couldn't escape.

His balance was off; he was tired from his and Axel's previous union, he was wrought with a great and horrible dread, and his crew was on high alert. There was no possible way for him to escape, much less Axel.

_Axel_, Roxas cried out inwardly as his fearful blue eyes fixated on Axel's motionless form. _Please, oh God please be alright._

As if the Merman had possibly heard him, Roxas' eyes widened at the sight of a small movement from the wide fin of Axel's tail. It made Roxas' heart jump into his throat and now it was hard to breathe. Was Axel alright? Had he really heard his heart's cry-out to him?

"Axel," Roxas whimpered out loud and this time, Xemnas caught it. He scowled and pulled Roxas in front of him before shoving him to the ground. "Silence!" The first mate spat before walking around him, but standing near.

Roxas was just about eating the dirt below him as he inhaled the sand and then coughed from the heavy air around him. His body was soaked with sweat and his lungs constricted as if suffocating on its very source for life. He was so tired, both spiritually and physically and it was hard for him to even lift his head, but his hearing heightened and he could hear his mates around him. They had indeed stopped, but they were uneasy.

"Right there," he heard the voice of their Captain. "Xaldin and Luxord, take the Merman there and nail him to the rock."

Roxas' eyes shot up and just as he managed to lift his head he saw the mentioned two nailing a spike into a pillar resting next to a small well of some sort. They then looped a chain through it and pulled it tight against it, securely. Just as they tested it, Roxas watched Saïx finishing cuffing Axel's wrists and right when he locked them, Xaldin yanked on the chain and dragged the Merman across the ground and into the well were he continued to pull the chain until Axel's arms were pulled vertical with his wrists touching the spike they had nailed into the pillar and his torso stuck out of the water, exposed to the heat of the sun.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, pressing himself up and trying his best to crawl towards him even though he was so far away and Roxas so weak in joint.

His cry gained the attention of everyone's eyes. Roxas didn't care though, because he knew he had already been cast aside by his crew. Once again Roxas cried out and this time, Axel opened his eyes and looked at him. So much pain was in those emerald gems and Roxas felt as if he would die if he couldn't help him soon.

So Roxas continued to try his best to crawl towards the creature, but he was just so slow and so far away that his body slowed down and Roxas was all but worn. He could hear the snickering from his fellow crewmates and he also heard the worried whispers from a few—no doubt Demyx and Xion. Was that Zexion he caught tone of as well?

"Is this where the Fountain resides, Cap'n?" Luxord asked as he turned his eyes towards the deepening cave.

"It is indeed," Xehanort said with a wide satisfied grin as he looked at the map in his hand reveling in the feel to be at that marked 'X' on the parchment. "But before we can continue . . ."

Xehanort and everyone else turned their eyes on the Merman who had been chained to a well that barely provided him enough water. They all knew what he was suggesting and what they needed.

"We'll be needing you to cry right now, Axel," Captain Xehanort replied, calling the Merman by name.

Axel looked toward the Captain and glared at him, not making one sound from his lips. They seemed to stare for a while and it unnerved the crew. Most had actually jumped when Xehanort made the first movement as he handed the map in his hands to Saïx who had taken a position next to him. He then took out his flintlock pistol and fired.

BAM!

Roxas didn't even have time to scream as the round lead ball ripped through Axel's scales and let more blood escape out of his body. After the gunshot finished its echo in the air, Roxas sat up on his knees and cried out.

"AXEL! !"

The redhead's head hung low and did not move for a few seconds and in those seconds, Roxas felt his very being die. Still, when Axel moved again and looked back up toward the Captain with sheer hate in his eyes and a determination, Roxas couldn't help but cry.

"Stop it!" Roxas cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks in warm streams. "Stop hurting him! If you kill him you'll never get anything! ANYTHING!"

Roxas' head was heavy as his chin hit his chest in heavy sobs. His dirty hands raised up and covered his face against the glares from his mates. A heavy sorrow washed over his body and he couldn't stop from shaking.

"Whoever said we'd tolerate your talking?" Xemnas was behind Roxas, pushing him back down as if forcing him to eat the sand underneath him. As a few snickers arose and more mutters of concern another spoke up.

"Do you really think you deserve immortality? !"

Everything was silent, all at once. All heads turned, all eyes fixated on the creature bound to die by dehydration as the sun rose high in the sky. The Merman's features were sharper, fierce looking even. His fangs bare and his eyes glowing a bright unearthly green as he confronted every last human.

"Why do you think humans are born mortal? Because God didn't see it fit to grant you heathens eternity! Vile creatures, every one of you! Every day slaughtering your own kind like they were nothing but animals in a game of hunt! Such a disgraceful race should never be granted everlasting life!"

"Shut up!" Xemnas growled, taking out his sabers and marching up to the Merman only to cross his blades about that scaled neck. "You are not God so silence your lips, devil!"

"Xemnas, wait," Xehanort spoke, raising his hand as he came closer to the Merman. "So, tell me, _Mer_man, who is deserving of immortality then? You speak so against us that I'd like to know whom you believe is worthy. Is it your new lover, Roxas? Oh, it must be; seeing how much you seem to fancy him."

Axel said nothing. He only growled at the sight of Xehanort's face so close to his and the feel of blade against his neck by the first mate's swords. Captain Xehanort just chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and outstretched his arms to his crew, smiling wide.

"Only the strongest survive, isn't that right, men? Our race has been like this since the dawn of time when God first breathed breath into the nostrils of man! You cannot expect us to change, but we cannot expect you to play God when you are far from Him." At that, Xehanort turned towards Axel with dark eyes, his grin falling into an inpatient frown. "Cry for us or you will regret it."

Again, Axel was silent and refusing. Xemnas growled and dug his blades deeper into Axel's neck, digging under downward scales to slice through and cut into blood. The Captain wasn't even telling Xemnas to stop as he continued to press his blade into Axel's neck. Maybe Xehanort had finally given up on Axel.

Xemnas blinked in surprise as his balance was thrown from his blades being pushed back and a body getting in his way of slicing into the Merman. Amber eyes had narrowed as tanned lips curled back into a snarl.

"Roxas!" Xemnas growled. "You are too much of a nuisance!"

Roxas had managed to finally make it to his lover. Now he laid next to him, his arms wrapped around the redhead's shoulders and neck and his face pressed close against Axel's sharp jaw.

"You wish to die first? Fine, so be it," Xemnas spat as he raised his saber to strike Roxas down.

"Wait!" Xion cried out, jumping out of line. Wide-eyed and trembling she clasped her hands together as if praying, praying to her Captain. "Why strike Roxas down? What has he done? Please, we are the last of your crew, Captain. Don't we deserve to be with you for an eternity?"

"True," Xehanort replied with a nod. "And I would have had that if you would have stayed true . . . Roxas." Xehanort's eyes turned back to Roxas who glanced at the old man with red swollen eyes. "I know of your plans to escape with the Merman and I just can't have that."

With a small sarcastic apologetic shrug, Captain Xehanort took out his second pistol and aimed. Roxas' eyes widened. He couldn't let Axel be shot again. It would kill him! Is this what Xehanort wanted? ! So, with the last of his strength, Roxas pushed his body in front of the Merman not even seeing his Captain's pleased smile as he did so.

The sound echoed throughout the world around Roxas first before the pain even set in. Just as the pain struck something vital inside him, Roxas' body stiffened, his arms suddenly falling numb into the water. The sound of his body making a loud splash washed around Roxas' senses even before he recognized Axel's horrific face staring down at him.

"ROXAS!" Xion cried out as she darted over toward the well were Roxas had fallen back in, but Larxene was quick to pull her back. "No! Please, stop this!" Heavy tears fell out of the girl's eyes as confusion and sadness washed over her like a tsunami. "Why? ! What had Roxas done? ! WHAT HAD HE DONE? !"

Xehanort said nothing as he brought out his gunpowder pouch and casually began reloading his emptied pistols as if it was a normal day, without a care in the world as a few of his men cried out in outrage and confusion.

"R-Roxas," Demyx muttered out in disbelief. He looked over toward where Roxas had been shot and watched as the waters around his body swished back and forth; creating a white foam that seemed to engulf him as he sank. Without thinking, the dirty blond mate rushed toward the edge of the well, his gloved hands gripped the stone sides so tightly he could feel the frail stone crumbling underneath his palm, but that didn't matter as he searched for his friend who had sunk.

Turning his eyes, Demyx looked at the Merman who he had come very close to suddenly and noticed the panic in his features as his eyes too wandered in the depths of the murky well. Demyx could tell by his expressions that he cared for Roxas and in a strange saddened awe Demyx watched the Merman grab a hold onto the chains that bound him by wrist and used them for support while he pulled his abdomen upward with Roxas' body wrapped in his tail.

"So, you managed to catch him before he hit the bottom. Good job." Demyx looked up at his Captain who was close as well to the Merman. His Captain was smiling in glee, holding the two chalices before the Merman suggestively. Axel looked very hurt and even more so as he looked at Roxas' body against his chest, motionless and bleeding.

It seemed forever that the Merman would remain silent. The redhead's eyes were on Roxas only, not even once had he glanced at Xehanort after Roxas had been shot. Maybe this had perturbed the Captain, seeing how he grabbed the creature's chin and forced him to look at him.

"Cry!" Xehanort commanded.

"D-Don't . . ."

Pulling his chin out of Xehanort's grasp, Axel turned back down toward Roxas whom he had sworn he heard speak—as did everyone else. The blond was still unmoving, but those lips, they moved ever so slightly.

"Don't . . . cry," Roxas wheezed out, blood running down just as much as his words from his mouth.

Axel opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed his lips once more. Closing his eyes in grief Axel laid his forehead against Roxas' blond locks. Xehanort watched closely and his eyes widened before he quickly shot out his arm and grabbed a handful of red hair-like scales and pulled Axel's head to the side.

Xemnas and the others were already close to their Captain and too gasped, leaning in as they watched their Captain take hold of the Merman and force his head to the side where he brought the two silver chalices and rested them against his cheek where one almost unnoticeable tear fell down. Xehanort scooped up the long sought after tear and once he had it he let go of the Merman and held the chalice containing the tear up high. He smiled and then turned back down to the Merman who was still pulling Roxas close as much as he could with his tail.

"Much obliged, Merman," Xehanort said with a nod to the creature who would no longer look at him. "Don't worry; your tear won't go to waste."

With a "Come on, men!" Captain Xehanort led his men into the cave, making sure every soul came. Xion wept bitterly as she was taken with them and the last thing she saw was Roxas being cradled by the Merman he had so loved.

Once all had quieted down and only the sound of Roxas' labored breathing could be heard, Axel rubbed his lips against the boy's scalp and muttered, "I'm sorry, Roxas." It was then Axel began to shake. Closing his eyes tightly Axel let out a sob, one so loud that it scared the parakeet in a nearby tree away into the air. "I'm so sorry. We can't return back to my sisters anymore."

The tear that Xehanort took was the first of many, the rest that followed fell all over Roxas in sadness and bitterness. It was very hard to get a Merman to cry, much harder than Mermaids, but if a close connection was made of any sort then maybe . . . you'd get at least one.

Those humans that took his tear were so undeserving of immortality, but in time they will pay for what they have done. This is always the case. Still, as Axel held Roxas close in his final moments he had never felt so many emotions upon him at once.

"I'm sorry," Axel whispered again for the third time. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, but I will . . . the next time."

Roxas was barely breathing and as Axel felt the boy shake against his chest, he knew that he was in pain. Roxas had been shot through the back and the bullet had hit the side of his heart. He was in pain and he was soon to die. Axel could feel his unspoken fear emitting off of him and if he could hold him he would and comfort him, but his hands were bound and the only thing holding Roxas up from drowning was Axel's powerful scarlet tail, but even that was getting difficult.

"Humans are . . . so frail, you know," Axel spoke, swallowing hard as he felt his lover's life force slipping from him. "One minute they are here, the next, they are not any longer. I am not sure about you but I have heard you humans don't believe in another life. It's a shame, because there is one . . . most definitely, and I want us to find each other again. I don't care how or why, I just want to see you again. Do you hear me Roxas?" Axel looked down at the blond whose eyes were diming to a gray instead of that vibrant blue and just as Axel watched all life fade away the Merman closed his eyes and swallowed hard once more.

"Let's meet again, in the next life."

_Say you'll be waiting._

Nothing. Axel knew when someone was dead. He knew the exact moment Roxas' spirit left his body to the afterlife. He was gone and now the body that Axel clung to was empty and void of life.

No more tears were shed. The ones he cried were enough. It was over anyways. Those devils have already done it.

Slowly and gently Axel laid Roxas' body down. He didn't want to see him sink under the waters again, but he had to let him go. This time.

Merfolk were never much for words in the first place so, to another of his kind it made sense for Axel to speak no words as he laid his lover down and let him sink. No, their thoughts spoke more than any human word could and right now . . . his thoughts left him open, so very open. And it was there he stayed with his thoughts, as the sun rose high and dried his scales to skin and then his skin to—

There was a small tug felt near the fin of Axel's tail, but it was so light and barely felt that Axel wondered if it was just a simple change in water temperature. But there it was again!

Axel opened his pale green eyes and down into the waters below. The first thing he noticed was his reflection; dark circles, cracking skin, and fading irises. He was dying, that much he knew, but just who was tugging his tail?

Suddenly, a dark head popped out of the water and Axel's eyes widened to as much as they could.

"Axel!" The Mermaid gasped out, her arms quickly finding their way around his neck and hugging him close. "I thought I would never find you! Sisters are out in every stream and river, but I found this passage way and here you are. Look are you, you're dying!" In that, the pink-scaled Mermaid tried her best to tug on her brother's chains, but nothing would work.

"Syrena, stop," Axel muttered out through dry and numb lips. "It's of no use anymore . . . I'm of no use anymore.

"Don't say that, brother!" Syrena cried out, her eyes watery with tears. Axel caught sight of them and narrowed his eyes commandingly as he gazed at his sister about to shed tears for him.

"Don't!" Axel's louder word startled his sister and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't you cry—especially for me!"

Syrena was silent for a long while before she understood her brother. Rolling her tail around her brother's she laid her head against his chest and listened to the slowing rhythm of his heartbeat.

"What are we going to do without our brother? Our bay will die."

"You girls are strong. While you still live, protect the Fountain from undeserving humans. Just don't cry for me. Your tears are much too precious to waste on me," Axel replied, his gaze now off in a distance instead of directing toward his sister.

"I . . . heard a few sisters say they saw the humans at the Fountain, and—" Syrena stopped, biting her bottom lip.

"So, does that human know now that a Merman's tear is different from a maid's?" Axel let out a small weak chuckle before looking down at his youngest sister who cast her eyes down in knowing of what was to become of the humans and especially their Captain.

"Why?" Syrena asked, looking up at her brother with wide eyes. "Why did you give them your tear?"

Axel stared at his sister for a moment before smiling. His head hung lower now as he sighed out.

"I can't tell you, Syrena . . . when you cry, you will know. I'm sorry I can't say goodbye properly. Tell the others that."

"I will," Syrena said with a nod as she pulled herself close to her brother again. "I love you, Axel."

"I loved you all too . . . all 186 of you." Axel smiled and nudged his sister to leave. She was reluctant at first but when she finally left Axel let his head hang and as he closed he eyes he pictured his second life . . . this time, he was a human.

This time, he was not that much older than Roxas.

This time, they weren't so different.

This time, they were exactly alike.

This time, they got to spend more time together.

This time, they would get to say goodbye to each other when the time would come.

_Next time, Roxas. I'll be there._

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

* * *

><p>Xehanort had counted how many lives it had been since that fateful day he had become immortal, or at least his soul. From the tales he had heard he hadn't known that a Merman's and a Mermaid's tears were quite different. Now that he's done his research he knows now. This time, he'll make sure nothing goes wrong.<p>

These are the exact thoughts of Xehanort as he settles into his new young body and looks at the ones he's come to surround himself with. After the extractions of their hearts they had become his clueless servants, unaware of their purpose he had for them.

His crew was back again.

There were 13 members and he had finally found them again and assembled them all, ready to fix his problem from his spirit not being able to attach to a body permanently—much less his own. He has 14 right now and for a good reason.

A strange a peculiar thing it is that the Merman was born a human this time. Though, on his mission to a world named Atlantica his body was formed to the likeness of his previous life that he was still so unaware of. It was amazing, but nonetheless he'll need him to cry once more. Just one tear is all he needed. But without a heart to produce the tears, Xehanort wondered if it was a good plan to turn to the redhead into such an emotionless shell.

Still, Roxas is near him, and he is near Roxas. They have been getting close, very close. So Xehanort would watch the two just as he had before and when the time comes then he will get what he needs and finally be able to attach his soul to a body completely.

Xehanort needed this only to finally be free of his under-researched mistake. The only problem was keeping them in the dark about everything and it seemed to work, but . . . one by one his Organization began falling apart due to outside sources and now he's lost them all—Roxas, Xemnas, even his Merman.

No matter, he's had numerous lifetimes sorting out thoughts and plans, and the possibilities of him getting an eternal body. So if that meant starting a War to do so, then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Daughter of The Revolution<span>: Yay! Finally done with this :) Hope you guys enjoyed my short story. I decided to end it like this 'cause I'm a big sucker for tie-in stories, even though this is, meh :/ But yeah I know a lot of people usually have Roxas as said Merman instead of Axel, but the main reasons why I chose Axel as the Merman was (1 he'd be freakin' hot as a Merman! XD (2 There is not enough Merman!Axel as I want, and (3 Because I based this after Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides and that a Mermaid's tear is special; as far as I know the most significant tear in Kingdom Hearts was Axel's because he cried without a heart. So, yep, there you have it. Well thanks again for reading! \(^3~)/**


End file.
